


BETTER THAN BEST

by Endless (Rainychung)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs in a Car, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Multi, Omega Tony Stark, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, alpha howard stark
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainychung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: Howard又一次在Tony的发情期里离开了他，感到不满的Tony逐渐产生了一点反叛心理，他想要勾搭第二个Alpha来满足自己同时刺激一下他的父亲，而他认为没有人能够比Steve——他从小到大的偶像兼他父亲最要好的朋友之一——更适合当他的另一个Alpha了。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 题目是随便起的，以后可能会改。本文私设Howard在25岁时有的Tony，Steve没有冰封和Tony也不熟。

01

“校长你好，这里是Stark家的管家Jarvis。”

宽敞的双人床上，墨蓝色的床单被各种各样的液体浸湿染成了近似黑的颜色。健壮的男人手里握着少年的脚踝，他精瘦的腰正在以一种极其缓慢的速度挪动着，用自己挺立的粗长磨人地顶弄着少年的前列腺，一脸餍足地感受着紧致的甬道包裹着自己用力吮吸的酥麻快感。

“我们家少爷因为身体不适所以暂时不能到学校去，老爷希望他能在家修养一个星期，希望学校方面能体谅一下。”

少年涨红了一张脸用力地揪住床单，急促的喘息声透着与他年龄不符的嘶哑和性感。男人折磨一般的速度在他体内滋生出巨大的空虚，急需被填满和大力操干的他几乎要被情欲烧糊了脑子，只能用力地缩紧了屁股，并一次又一次摆动着自己早已经酸软无力的腰来催促男人加快速度。

“非常感谢你们的理解……好的我会转告老爷的……当然……好的再见。”

感受到少年催促的男人只是轻轻笑了笑，他拉开少年的双腿露出他下身那完全被淫液浸湿的粉色肉穴，欣赏着自己的粗长缓慢地抽出时那些被翻出的媚肉和沾在安全套上的淫靡的水光。

少年咬着唇呜咽了一声，拱起背整个人离开了床垫然后又无力地重重落下。他红着眼睛哀求一般地看向男人，因常年摆弄机械而变得粗糙的双手用力地抓住了男人的手腕。

“想要什么？”男人气定神闲地问道，尽管房间里浓郁的玫瑰花香正在引诱着他用力地操进少年的身体让他尖叫让他哭泣，但他已经不是第一次处理这种事情了，他有足够的经验和耐心来让这一切变得更加美好。

“Dad……”少年呻吟着用力缩紧屁股吮吸着男人戳刺着他洞口的龟头，徒劳地利用这一丁点的快感来满足他体内深处如同黑洞一般永远填不满的欲望沟壑。

“我在这儿呢honey。”男人笑道，“你想让我做什么？”

少年仰起头长吟了一声，试图自己压下腰把男人的阴茎吞进去，但很显然对方绝不会让他得逞。

“Dad……操我，求你，操我……用力点，快点，我要啊！”一瞬间长驱直入插入了生殖道的粗长让少年尖叫出声，猛地收紧的甬道伴随着大量喷出的温热液体让男人舒服地叹息了一声，他用力地吸进一口气然后果断地将自己抽出又重新插入，利用他粗壮的尺寸强行抚平少年体内的每一丝皱褶，直到把紧致的生殖道完全操出他阴茎的模样来。

少年因这强烈的快感而放荡地叫了起来，破碎的白光伴随着男人用力抽插的动作在他的眼前如同烟花一般绽开，意识逐渐模糊的他很快就只能感受到火热的阴茎在自己体内进出的模样，那饱满的龟头不断地戳刺着他敏感的子宫口，凸起的血管用力地摩擦着他敏感的黏膜，粗壮的茎身在每一次抽动时都会蹭到他的前列腺，他体内所有的敏感点都在同一时间得到了最全面的照顾。

“你真棒，又紧又热又湿，如此完美地包裹着我……”男人舒爽地呻吟出声，抬起少年的腰俯下身更加快速地操干起来。

少年心里一颤几乎是哭着叫了出来，他不断地在枕头上乱蹭着，任由男人在他的胸口留下各种各样的吻痕和咬痕。极度的快感聚集在他的小腹如同岩浆一般剧烈翻腾着，射精的欲望让他不由自主地绷紧了身体，规律收缩着的甬道用力地绞紧了男人的阴茎，让他几乎在瞬间就忍不住开始成结。

“操，你真会吸……不管是哪张嘴都这么喜欢我的阴茎，一到发情期就巴不得一直含着我，这么饥渴，这么淫荡……”男人骂咧着放慢了速度却加大了力度，他趁着自己的结还没有完全肿起来之前最后再用力干了少年几下，然后用力地挤进他的生殖道狠狠地顶上他颤抖的子宫口，放任自己到达了高潮。

大量的温热的液体在瞬间从少年体内喷涌而出，少量的精液也紧随着他尖叫的声音一起释放出来。高潮带来的极致快感让两人一下子都失去了言语的能力，男人一边平复自己的心情一边等待他的结变小一点，然后抓住少年轻颤的腰抽离了他的身体，摘下早已经装满了的安全套扔在一边，然后把自己还在射精的阴茎塞进少年的嘴里。

少年眯着眼睛乖巧地吞下男人直到他的嘴唇碰到肿起的结，他努力活动着喉咙吞咽着射进嘴里的精液，并不断地舔弄着吮吸男人的阴茎刺激着他不要软下来。男人总是很喜欢他这样做，因为他也很乐意能够一直硬着不间断地操他，但这一次他却按着他的头抽离了他的嘴巴。

少年有些疑惑地看向男人，这时门外突然响起了敲门声。

“先生，还有半个小时董事会就要开始了。”Jarvis的话替男人回答了少年的问题，他撇了撇嘴，棕色的双眼不满地盯着男人。

“又是这样？”

“他们不愿意改时间，我也没办法。”男人回道，抱歉的语气里还夹杂着一丝不容拒绝的权威。他利落地从一旁的抽屉里拿出抑制剂给少年打上，然后翻身下床把掉落在地上的衣服都捡起来扔在一边，吩咐道：

“好好睡一觉，Jarvis会在家里照顾你的，我下午就回来。”

“随便吧。”抑制剂逐渐开始起作用，少年体内的情欲被压下后，理智就跟着慢慢回来了，“反正我下午要出去一趟。”

“你去哪儿？”男人皱起眉不悦地问道。

“出去见个朋友而已。”少年有些不耐烦地搪塞道，他翻身下床准备离开主卧回到自己的房间去，然而身旁的男人却用力地抓住了他的胳膊把人拉了过去。

“我跟你说过多少次，发情期的时候不许外出。”

“那你就留下来陪我啊。”少年提高了一点音量呛了回去，他瞪着眼睛不甘示弱地盯着男人，还沾着精液的身体暧昧地贴上他的身躯，粗糙的指腹缓慢地滑过男人还半硬着的阴茎。

“你明明就很想留下来，为什么不呢，反正你缺席董事会也不是什么新鲜事。”少年说着踮起脚搂住男人的脖子，男人皱了皱眉却依然顺势抱着他的腰把他带进了浴室里。

“你明知道我需要你，就算打了抑制剂我还是想要你，想让你操我，想让你填满我……”

“Tony.”男人皱着眉打断道。

“Dad.”Tony眯着眼拖长了音道，“别逼我去找第二个Alpha。”

感觉到自己被威胁了的Howard瞬间冷下了脸，他果断地推开Tony然后用莲蓬头喷了他一身热水。被这突如其来的举动打乱了阵脚的Tony有些恼羞成怒地骂了句脏话，他瞪着Howard像是巴不得打碎他的鼻梁一样。

“你是我儿子，你也是我的Omega，注意你说话的语气。”

Tony哼笑了一声，回道：“我可没被标记过。”

“没有那个必要。”Howard回道，他朝Tony走近了一步，手抓住他的后颈像是拎小猫一样把人拎到面前，“因为你全身上下，从里到外都是我的味道，除了我不会有第二个Alpha愿意触碰这样的你。”

“那可说不准。”不服气的Tony哼了一声拨开Howard的手，紧接着拽过一旁的毛巾把自己裹起来，大步离开了浴室。

守在房间外的Jarvis看到Tony出来的时候只是恭敬地朝他点了点头，他目送年轻的少爷消失在他自己房间的门后，然后回头进房替Howard收拾床铺。

洗过澡的Howard看起来已经完全清醒了，收敛的信息素透着一股沉稳的清冽，虽然身为Beta的Jarvis闻不出具体的味道，但依然能感受到Howard身上令人信赖的稳重。

“你帮我盯着他，我要知道他今天下午到底见了什么人，做了什么事。”

“知道了先生，司机已经在门外等着，董事会还有十五分钟就开始了。”

“那就让他们等着吧。”Howard冷哼了一声道，显然不能陪在Tony身边还是让他感觉到了不满。在经过Tony房门的时候他下意识地多看了一眼，临出门前还是忍不住对Jarvis补充道：

“你今天下午就给我跟着他，时刻给我报告他的最新地点。”

“知道了，你赶紧去公司吧。”Jarvis像是有些无奈地笑道。

Howard嗯了一声，这才坐上了车子离开了家。


	2. Chapter 2

02

“东西带了吗？”

Tony双手揣着连帽卫衣的口袋有些着急地问道，他好不容易才甩掉Jarvis跑出来，但他知道Jarvis很快就能找到他。倒不是说他想要瞒着谁干点什么坏事，就只是他不喜欢Howard事事都要管着他盯着他的行为。

“你今天怎么这么着急。”和Tony接头的那人笑了笑，听他说话的语气，他和Tony也不是第一次见面了，“喏，全新未拆封的，我跟你说你运气真的太好了，我找了好久才找到这个而且还是最后一套！”

“直说吧你要多少。”Tony皱眉打断道，他和这个人做交易已经有快一年的时间，对方的套路他早就摸清了。

“五百。”

“五百？你之前开价才五十！”Tony瞪着眼睛道，尽管他知道隔着墨镜对方并不能看清他的表情。

“之前是之前嘛，你不要就算了。”那人耸耸肩作势就要把盒子收回去。

“等会。”Tony下意识地抓住那人的手腕，纠结地盯着他手里的东西，“两百。”

“不行，一口价，五百。”那人强硬地想把手抽回去，可Tony更加用力地拽住了他。

“两百，或者你什么都拿不到，自己考虑清楚吧。”Tony压低声音威胁道。

“都说了五百，不要就算了。”那人感到有些冒犯地皱了皱眉，正要用力抽回手的时候没料到Tony突然抬腿踢中了他的膝盖，紧接着一个银色的像是纽扣一样的东西在他眼前一闪，随即炸开的刺眼亮光让他暂时失了明。Tony丢掉手里的闪光器，看准机会一拳揍在那人脸上紧接着又用膝盖狠狠地顶了一下他柔软的胃部。那人痛苦地叫了一声整个人蜷缩起来跪倒在地，手中崭新还带着塑封的纸盒就这么掉落在地面上。

Tony松了一口气捡起纸盒拍了拍，他看着上面那个穿着星条旗制服的美国队长笑了笑，然后从口袋里掏出五十美金扔在地上，赶在那人站起来之前离开了篮球场。

在不远处的树后目睹了这一切的Jarvis不知自己该欣慰还是该无奈，他从阴影里现身走到那人身边看了他一眼，他认得这个家伙，他是当地一个黑市拍卖场所有人的手下，Tony这一年靠他搜集了不少市面上已经绝迹的美国队长周边。

但其实和这种人打交道很危险，他们通常狮子开大口而且收钱不交货。SI曾经的客户里就有一些这样的人，Howard向来是最憎恨他们的，如果让他知道Tony和他们有来往，估计家里又有好一阵子不得安宁了。

然而这些人又特别爱记仇，Tony今天这么一闹也不知道会惹出什么事。想着Jarvis不仅有些担心，尽管他猜测Tony的身份应该没有暴露，但不怕一万就怕万一。

跟着Tony来到附近一家咖啡厅里坐下的Jarvis思来想去还是决定把这件事告诉Howard，他拉起衣袖看了一下时间，推测Howard应该准备下班之后便拿着手机到后巷里给他打了个电话。

“他现在还在咖啡厅里吗？”Howard捏了捏眉心问道。

“他刚点了一些吃的，估计没这么快走。”Jarvis回道，“需要我先去处理一下这件事吗？”

“你知道那个地下拍卖场在哪对吧，给Peggy打个电话，她有办法搞定的。”Howard一边说一边挂掉电话拿起外套离开了办公室。他是知道Tony喜欢美国队长，也一直有收藏他周边的习惯，但他没想到这小子追星也能给他追出麻烦来。

“不是说见朋友，你朋友呢？”

Tony没有回答，只是看了一眼在他对面坐下的Howard，然后把面前的一份三明治推给他。

“他家这个做得最难吃，你尝尝。”Tony抿了一口咖啡道。

“Tony Stark！”Howard皱着眉微愠道。

“What！”Tony有些不耐烦道。

“我跟你说过多少次不要和那些来路不明的人打交道。”Howard的话让Tony愣了一下，紧接着他就知道自己到底还是没甩掉Jarvis，说不定交易全过程都被看到了，“你知道外面有多少人在盯着你，试想一下如果被他们知道了你的秘密你会有什么下场！”

“我能保护我自己！”Tony反驳道，他最恨Howard总是把他当作一个柔弱无能的Omega，他明明就不只是一个Omega！

“不是在你发情的时候。”Howard一字一句回道，“你现在需要我的保护。”

“哼，那刚才你去哪儿了？”Tony冷笑道。

Howard心里一阵刺痛地瞪大了眼睛，他知道最近几个月他总是因为工作的事情在Tony发情的时候扔下他一个人，但这并不是他故意的，Tony为什么就不能体谅一下他！

“你明知道我只有发情的时候能回家和你待在一起。”Tony有些生气又有些委屈道，尽管他的智商比绝大多数38岁的人还要高，但他到底只是一个18岁的少年，而他的身体在三年前的性别分化期里发生了天翻地覆的变化，能帮助他熬过来的就只有他的父亲一人。他为此失去了所有可能拥有的朋友， 他内心的情感空虚就只能靠他父亲对他的爱来弥补，少一点都不行！

Howard艰难地吸进一口气，有些愧疚地伸手想要摸摸Tony的脸，却被少年冷漠地躲开了。那一瞬间，Howard突然感到了一阵迷茫和动摇，曾经他质问过自己这样真的是最好的选择吗？以保守秘密保护Tony的名义把Tony强行留在自己身边并占有了他，这不是一个正常父亲会做的事，这样是自私的。

但与此同时，他的脑海里又有另一个声音跟他说，全世界的人都在觊觎着SI的财富，而Tony是他的唯一继承人这意味着全世界都在觊觎着他。Howard无法忍受Tony变成那些人手中的玩物，他也绝不容许这样的情况出现，为了能让Tony得到安全的生活，他可以不择手段不惜一切代价。

“我去个洗手间。”看着Howard突然沉默不语的Tony觉得心里有些发堵，那感觉就好像他自己无理取闹一般但事实明明不是，不过实话说Tony自己也不是很喜欢他情绪化的Omega一面，虽然他知道这在他发情的时候是很难避免，而且在床上的时候他其实很乐意遵从本能寻求快乐，但在他清醒的时候他还是更倾向于表现得像Alpha一样沉着冷静。

独处之后Tony感觉自己舒服了一点，他用凉水洗了手再顺便洗了把脸，但在伸手抽面巾纸的时候他却没有摸到自己想要的东西，反而抓到了谁的手。Tony心里一惊连忙收回手，但下一秒他的脸就被糊上了一张面巾纸，紧接着一个温热的躯体贴上了他的后背。

熟悉的Alpha信息素就像是一瓶刚打开的威士忌，味道不浓不淡却带着一种独特的诱人的香。Tony拿下脸上的纸对上镜子里Howard的双眼，正想问他跟进来干嘛的时候，Tony就感觉到一丝潮热在自己的小腹里缓慢升起。

抑制剂失效了？Tony有些惊讶地想着，可是这才几个小时？

“我减轻了剂量。”Howard低声回答了Tony心中的疑问，“因为我希望等我下午到家的时候，你还是像今天早上一样，又热又湿地躺在我的床上，双腿大开，不知羞耻地呻吟着求我操你。”

“你……”Tony一时语塞不知道该怎么回答，镜子里Howard贪婪且饥渴的双眼正在扫视着他的身体，过于直白露骨的视线让Tony有一种其实自己此刻根本就没穿衣服的错觉。越发清晰的燥热就像是一把火点燃了他血管里的血液，让人心痒的悸动从他的心脏迅速传到四肢，遍布他身体的每一个角落，让他不受控制地开始喘息起来。

Howard眯起眼睛盯着Tony的双眼，他的双唇贴着他的脸颊一下一下地亲吻着，动作缓慢却坚定，不轻不重的力度透着一股不容抗拒的霸道。Tony知道这是他在宣誓主权的时刻，Howard总喜欢这样从背后抱住他，像抱着一件珍宝，然后抚摸他身体的每一个角落，亲吻他的每一寸皮肤，就像是在地图上探索一般引导着他更深入地了解自己。

“想让我在这里操你吗？”Howard贴着Tony的耳边低语道。

Tony急促地吸进一口气，丰郁的玫瑰花香开始不受控制地飘散到空中和Howard的酒香味纠缠在一起。

“我猜这是想的意思了？”Howard轻笑着咬了咬Tony的耳垂，双手贴住他的腰身用力地磨蹭起来，几乎将他身上宽松的卫衣揉成了一团。

“你想让我怎么操你？就现在这样对着镜子，还是转过来面对面？还是你想到隔间里去，像个妓女一样跪趴在马桶盖上翘着屁股让我操？”

Tony闭着眼呻吟了一声，视线游离了好一阵子才敢重新投向Howard的双眼。

“就这样……”他小声地呢喃道，“就这样，操我。”

“Please.”Howard提醒道。

“Please……”Tony闭上眼红了红脸道，“Please……Father……Fuck me……”

Howard满足地叹了一声，一只手圈住Tony的腰然后把自己硬挺的下身贴上他被柔软的运动裤包裹着的臀部用力地蹭了蹭。

“你就是个坏孩子不是吗？从小到大都不愿意乖乖听话。”Howard一边挺动着自己的胯部一边卷起Tony上衣然后把衣服下摆塞进他的嘴里。

“好好咬着，我可不想被其他人发现我儿子是个喜欢他父亲阴茎的骚货。”Tony因Howard这下流又刺耳的话呜咽了一声，言语羞辱带来的异样兴奋甚至让他的后穴开始流水。

“我今天可没带套出来，所以如果你中途松嘴了，我就直接把精液射进你的子宫里，明白吗？”Howard用力地捏了捏Tony胸前的两颗乳头威胁道，见他收紧嘴巴唔唔唔地点头之后才伸手拉下了他的裤子露出他浑圆挺翘的双臀来。

“趴下，用手撑着你自己。”Howard命令着按下Tony的背，他故意让Tony站在了小孩专用的低矮洗手台前，这样等他趴下时他们两人都能在镜子里看到他高高翘起的臀部。Howard满意地勾着嘴角把手贴上Tony的臀部，五指抓住他的两瓣臀肉用力地揉捏起来，拉扯着那个已经开始兴奋收缩的穴口，欣赏它在空气中瑟瑟发抖的模样。

“我要惩罚你。”Howard说着掰开Tony的臀肉露出里面泛着水光的臀缝，他并拢着中指和食指缓慢地摩擦按压着Tony下方的会阴，然后蹭着他柔嫩的皮肤来到他的穴口附近。

“你不许碰你自己，也不许碰我。而且你要自己摆腰来操你自己，如果你表现得足够好，我也许会考虑一下帮帮你的忙把你操射出来，明白吗？Howard慢条斯理地说着，手指沾住一点从穴口流出来的粘液然后插进他的甬道里，湿热柔软的肉壁包裹着他的手指用力地吮吸起来，那滑腻美好的触感让他忍不住曲起手指来狠狠地刮了一下敏感的内壁。

Tony用力咬着嘴里的布团连连点头，他因这强烈的刺激呻吟出声，被Howard故意撑开的后穴不由自主地吸入了大量的空气，那微凉酥麻的快感让他自动地分泌出更多液体来，它们缓慢地从体内深处流出，然后被Howard的手指用力地勾出了洞外。

“很好，现在把腿分开。”Howard一边说一边松了松皮带解开纽扣拉下自己的拉链，他只掏出了自己硬挺的阴茎把龟头抵住Tony饥渴收缩着的肉穴，然后拍了拍他的屁股示意他可以开始了。

Tony看着镜中衣冠整齐的Howard和几乎赤裸的自己红了脸，他羞耻地闭上眼主动把自己的屁股往后送，在Howard的引导下缓慢地把他吞进体内直到硕大的龟头顶上他的生殖道口。紧致的甬道被火热的肉茎彻底撑开填满，敏感的嫩肉因血管的搏动而颤抖着主动挤压Howard的阴茎，细微的快感如同阵阵电流窜过两人的背脊让他们全身发麻，追求快乐的本能就像一只大手扣住了Tony的腰，引导他主动地开始摆起腰来。

Howard握着自己的腰带双腿分开站立着，Tony白嫩的臀部在他身前快速地摆动着，饱满的软肉在空中摇晃挤压着形成阵阵肉浪，而每当Tony用力地撞上他的跨部时，还会发出清脆响亮的肉体碰撞声。

“再快点，用力点，让我要操你的内阴。”Howard说着握住Tony的腰，在他配合地把屁股往后送的时候用力挺身卡进他的生殖道。强烈的快感让Tony嘴巴一松差点就咬不住嘴里的东西，用力收缩着的甬道让他能够完美地感受到Howard在自己体内进出的模样，凸起的粗壮血管不断摩擦着他敏感的内壁，硕大的龟头一次又一次埋进他的子宫口，顶撞着他最敏感的柔软点从而带给他巨大的兴奋刺激。逐渐堆积起来的快乐促使着Tony想要寻求更多，他呻吟着颤抖着加快速度摆动着自己的腰，双眼被镜中过于淫荡的景象刺激得红了起来。

Howard一脸赞许地叹了一声，他用手抚摸着Tony柔韧有力的腰，感受着那些肌肉在掌心之下拉伸收缩的律动。随后他把手贴上了Tony的两瓣臀肉，抓住它们挤压拉扯着直到变形，然后抬起手不轻不重地扇了Tony一下。

“唔！……嗯唔……唔……”Tony整个人猛地缩了一下又自然地放松下来，他抬头看着镜中的Howard一脸可怜地摇摇头示意他别这样，却只换来了第二下掌刮。Tony又小声地尖叫了一声咬紧了Howard的阴茎，紧接着又因为敏感点用力顶撞着而脱力软下了腰。这样规律收缩着的甬道极大程度地取悦了Howard，他享受着叹息了一声然后加快了掌刮了速度，不断刺激着Tony本能地夹紧屁股把他吞到最深处，直到他手下的白肉已经散发出漂亮的粉红色，而Tony也因过度的刺激而有些脱力为止。

“舒服吗？”Howard轻笑着问道，他自觉地扣住Tony的腰接过主动权开始按自己的节奏抽插起来，粗长的阴茎快速地在敏感的甬道里来回摩擦着，凸起的血管刮过柔软的内壁和紧致的生殖道口，泛着淫靡水光的阴茎抽离了Tony的身体只剩头部险险卡在生殖道里，紧接着下一秒Howard又用力地插入几乎把Tony整个人撞上了镜子。

大开大合的操干很快就让Tony感到有点缺氧，他憋红了一张脸湿着眼眶用力地呼吸着，放荡的呻吟被堵在他的喉间化作一声声模糊的闷哼，挺立的阴茎随着他摇摆的身体不断拍打着他的小腹，粘腻的前液则在空中乱甩着淫乱的曲线。

Howard喘息着抓住Tony的头发逼他仰起头拱起背，凹陷的背沟连着性感的腰窝形成一道美丽的风景线，而他等一下就要把自己的精液射在这上面，看它们顺着这条沟壑缓慢流下的模样。想着Howard忍不住用力地吸进一口空气中迷人的玫瑰香，他俯下身子捏住Tony的乳头用力地揉捏起来，同时含住他的脖子啃咬舔吻着。他依靠自己每一次用力的插入把Tony脱力往下坐的臀部狠狠地顶上来，利用重力让自己一次又一次地插入到他的最深处带给他最极致的快感。

这有点粗暴的举动很快就将Tony逼上了高潮的边缘，一股接着一股前液从他的铃口出冒出，同时敏感的甬道也开始快速抽搐起来。Howard粗喘着加快了速度用力地顶弄着Tony的子宫口，不给他任何一丝喘息的机会直接把他送上了高潮的巅峰。

喷溅的精液弄脏了Tony的胸口和洗手台。从他体内大量喷出的温热液体冲刷着Howard敏感的龟头让他忍不住要成结射精，他咬着牙最后冲刺两下然后不舍地抽出火热紧致的甬道把精液射在了Tony的背部，大量浓白的液体几乎覆盖了Tony的身体，有的甚至还射到了他的头发上。Howard喘息着撸动着自己的阴茎把最后一滴精液抹在Tony的臀缝里，然后开始整理自己，放任Tony趴在洗水台上喘息回神。

Howard把半硬的阴茎收回裤子里，紧接着拉起Tony的裤子，松下他的衣服把他一身的狼藉全部遮起来。至于沾在他头上的精液，Howard只是拉起了Tony的连衣帽给他戴上了。

“从后门出去到车上等我，我结了帐就出来。”Howard说着拉了拉Tony领口的两根绳子，“如果你能乖乖地听话不被任何人发现不给我惹麻烦的话，我就让你在车上吸我的阴茎。”

Tony瞪大了眼睛吞了吞口水，扭曲的兴奋快速地窜过他的背脊几乎让他忍不住发抖。

“现在，快去。”Howard命令道，Tony微抖了一下然后快速调头离开了洗手间。Howard看着他的背影满意地勾起了嘴唇，然后抬步回到餐厅里结账离开。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文改了一下年龄设定，之前第二章说Tony是15岁，后来我想了想还是18岁比较好，所以现在本文的Tony是18岁。

03

当Tony钻进车子后座的时候他几乎已经要站不稳了，他艰难地带上门然后整个人倒在椅垫上。虽然刚刚的高潮短暂地压下了他体内的燥热，但很快疯狂的欲望就又一次席卷了他的身体。大量的淫液从他体内流出，已经完全打湿了他的内裤，瘙痒的肉穴甚至开始兴奋地抽搐，让Tony不得不分开双腿在椅垫的边缘上磨蹭了起来。

这时车门突然被打开，Howard快速钻进车子里坐好锁好门，然后拉着Tony的裤头直接脱下了他的裤子，手指熟练地撑开他的臀缝然后猛地插进了他的后穴。Tony为此舒服地呻吟了一声，但很快就不满足地摆起腰动了起来。

“操，你湿得比刚才更厉害了。”Howard骂咧着抓住Tony的胳膊把他拉起来，然后勾起了插在他体内的两根手指把人带到自己怀里。Tony用力地揪住Howard的衣袖大口地喘息着，对方并不温柔的抽插在他身下激起了大量的水花和淫靡的水声，强烈的快感刺激着Tony呻吟出声并更加用力地摆起腰在Howard的手上操着自己。

“这就对了……骑着我的手操你自己，像个该死的婊子……”Howard呻吟着狠狠地咬住了Tony的后颈，那距离Omega腺体只有一寸距离的疼痛让Tony紧张地收缩着身体，他甚至控制不住自己小声地尖叫出来。

“操，你吸得真他妈紧……”Howard眯着眼喘息道，他打量着Tony身上乱糟糟的套头卫衣和挂在他脚踝上的裤子，突然有一种想把他扒光了就按在前排椅子靠背上狠狠干一番的冲动。他还会让Jarvis把车窗全部打开，开着车在城市里最繁忙的路段里转圈，让所有人都知道Tony是属于他的！

“唔！……啊……啊哈……”被Howard用手指操到了高潮的Tony失声叫了出来，他痉挛的内壁正用力地绞住了Howard的手指，大量的温热液体一股接着一股喷洒在他的指尖上。Howard喘息着艰难地搔刮着Tony的内壁，撑开他的肉穴，好让自己能得到一些空间活动起来。沾满了透明液体的手指在抽离Tony的时候带出了一条长长的银线，Howard拖拽着它把手上的液体全部抹在Tony的脸上，然后强硬地把手指伸进他嘴里转了一圈。

“把你的衣服脱了。”Howard贴着Tony的耳朵命令道。

Tony喘息着吞了吞口水，像是有些犹豫地看向了正前方透明的挡风玻璃，但还是听话地踢掉了鞋子和裤子，紧接着脱下了自己的上衣。

“知道接下来该做什么吗？”Howard说着摸了摸Tony的大腿内侧，他的视线粘腻地游走在Tony赤裸的身体上，呼出的热气尽数喷洒在少年敏感的后颈处。

Tony没有回答只是快速地从Howard身上滑下，紧接着转过身来面对着他跪坐在Howard的腿间，一脸渴望地抬头看他。

Howard粗喘着摸了摸Tony的脸颊，他没有完全长开的五官甚至还带着些许稚气和青涩，只穿着一双纯白袜子的打扮和湿透的头发、发红的眼圈让他看起来就像个该死的黄片演员，和衣衫整齐只要随便整理一下就能直接去开记者招待会的自己形成了鲜明的对比。

Howard粗重地叹息了一声，情不自禁地引导着Tony上前来用鼻子蹭他的胯部。在发情期中的Tony总是听话又放荡，他甚至不需要Howard明示就主动地把脸贴在他鼓起的裤裆上用力地吸着气。紧接着，他便迫不及待地松开他的皮带，解开他的纽扣并拉下他的拉链，然后用舌头舔弄着早已经被前液打湿的内部，并贪婪地用嘴唇包住他的龟头吮吸起来。

Howard舒服地闭上眼叹息起来，但仍然有些不满足地抓紧了Tony的头发并急切地挺腰蹭着他的嘴唇。深知自己父亲想要什么的Tony毫不犹豫地勾下他的内裤让粗壮的阴茎弹出来打在他的脸上。被甩出的前液险险地勾在Tony的睫毛上，随后被修长的手指随意抹掉接着被送入口中。Tony一边套弄着Howard的粗长一边舔干净自己的手指，然后在Howard忍不住急躁地挺腰顶了顶他的嘴唇时顺从吐出自己的手指伸出舌头来舔弄着他顶端的缝隙。

Howard舒爽地放松了一下身体但很快就又因为强烈的快感而紧绷起来。他低着头眯眼欣赏着Tony专心致志地舔弄他阴茎的模样，微微有些发红的双眼一直盯着那柔软灵活的舌头如何游走在他的柱身上，并熟练地照顾着他的每一个敏感点。

“吸我。”Howard按了按Tony的后脑道，少年抽空抬眼看了一下他然后张开嘴含住他的龟头吮吸起来。他的舌尖频繁地挑逗着Howard敏感的铃口刺激着他不断分泌前液，然后用温热的口腔包住他用力地把那些液体都吸进他的喉咙里。Howard享受地把背靠在椅子上大口地呼吸着，手指揪住Tony的头发带动他微微摇摆起来以获得更多的快感。

“继续，不要停，把我全部吸进去，让我操你的喉咙。”

Tony闷哼了一声把Howard全部吞进嘴里直到他的鼻子蹭到Howard的耻毛。硕大的龟头卡在他的喉咙深处让他本能地做出了吞咽的动作，他艰难地利用那仅有的一点空隙吸入氧气，但缺氧的痛苦还是让他下意识地吐出了Howard。只是刚尝了一点甜头就没了的感觉可不好受，Howard几乎是毫不犹豫地按住Tony的脑袋又一次把阴茎插进他的喉咙里，并且这一次他没再松手而是放任自己埋在他温热紧致的喉道里享受着这舒爽的快感。

并不是第一次这样做的Howard心里清楚地知道Tony能够承受的极限，他毫不含糊地心里默数着时间然后松开Tony的头退出他的喉咙顶弄着他柔软的脸颊，接着又一次挺入他的喉咙中。

Tony呜咽着艰难地吞吐着Howard，他的舌头几乎有些发麻无力地贴着Howard的阴茎舔弄着，粗糙的舌面刺激着敏感的柱身，微弱却又勾人的快感让Howard慢慢有了射精的欲望。并不想就这么快结束这个的Howard放松了对Tony的压制，只是扶着他的头让他缓慢地吞吐吮吸着自己。

终于找回了一点正常节奏的Tony看起来没那么难受了，他动了动自己的臀部在柔软的地毯上蹭了蹭，然后吐出Howard的阴茎，一边调整自己的呼吸，一边上下舔弄着他的柱身。

Howard放松了身子任由Tony按自己的方法来取悦他，他轻轻摩挲着少年的头皮缓慢挺动着腰去磨蹭着他的脸，他故意把那些透明的液体都弄到Tony的脸颊上，然后眯着眼欣赏了一阵子。

“开车吧Jarvis。”Howard的话像是突然提醒了Tony什么，尽管这些年来每次他和Howard做爱时Jarvis总是会守在一旁，不闻不动地就像是不存在一样，但只要Howard故意提醒他，他还是忍不住感到心惊并紧张起来。而Howard显然很喜欢这个，因为他总是会这么做，并且在这之后更加起劲地挑逗他，比如现在他正恶劣地用自己的鞋尖去蹭他不停流水的后穴。

“你现在看起来就像个我随便从路边买来的Money Boy，也许我该给你弄个项圈什么的，就把你锁在我的车子里，以后只要我一坐上来你就会爬过来吸我，而我会射在你的嘴里，或者你的脸上，胸口上，以及任何一个我喜欢的地方。我会把我的射精涂满你的全身，然后你会把它们全部舔干净，一滴不剩地全部舔干净。”

Tony红着脸呻吟了一声，像是为了堵住更多喘息的声音一般，重新把Howard含进嘴里吞吐起来。Howard轻笑着摸了摸他的头发，然后勾起脚尖戳了戳Tony的后穴，贴着他快速地磨蹭起来。

Tony轻颤着呜咽出声，双臀不由自主地夹紧了一点又忍不住放松下来好让Howard能给予他更多的刺激，他甚至情不自禁地开始摆着腰主动地磨蹭着Howard的鞋子，任由那些粘腻的液体把一切都弄得一塌糊涂。

“操，你真是……”Howard看着Tony这副放荡模样用力地吸进一口气，他转头扫了一眼窗外熟悉的街景，然后用力地按下Tony的脑袋让自己挺进他的喉咙。Tony努力地放松着自己的喉咙接纳Howard但还是有些难受地湿了眼睛，他的鼻子被Howard粗硬的耻毛扫得又痒又疼，他的后穴已经兴奋地完全张开同时他的阴茎也已经开始一跳一跳地准备射精了。

这时，周围突然一下子暗了，车子快速经过减速带时带来的颠簸让Tony一个不稳直接坐在了Howard的鞋尖上，疼痛夹杂着剧烈的快感让他瞬间到达了高潮。因此而收缩颤栗的喉咙疯狂地挤压着Howard的龟头，舒爽的快感让他再也忍不住自己的欲望，也跟着射在了Tony的嘴里。

大量的精液灌进了Tony的食道中，随着Howard逐渐抽出的动作，不少落在了他的舌头上并从他的嘴边溢出流下。Tony轻咳着努力吞咽着，刺痛的喉咙和发酸发痒的鼻子使他的眼睛自然地开始分泌生理泪水。Howard轻柔地擦了擦他的眼角然后把阴茎彻底抽离他的嘴巴，紧接着他伸手把Tony从地上抱起来，亲昵地吻了吻他的嘴唇。

Jarvis早就已经把车停好在车库里离开了，Howard也不需要再避讳什么，干脆地拉开Tony的双腿把手指插进他的后穴里用力地搅弄了一番。

“你还好吗？”Howard一边问一边用手指戳刺着Tony兴奋地开始张开的生殖道口，满意地看他因为过度的刺激而嘶哑地叫出声来。

“操我，现在，操我。”Tony呻吟着催促道，双腿用力地夹住Howard的腰好像怕他下一秒就会消失一般。

“在车里？还是你想回房间？”Howard慢条斯理地问道，中指插进Tony的生殖道里缓慢却有力地磨蹭着他的肉壁。Tony为此尖叫了一声，更加用力地缩紧屁股夹住了Howard。

“浴室……浴室，我想洗澡。”

“也行。”Howard轻笑着抽出手指然后抱起Tony的屁股，毫不犹豫地把自己半硬的阴茎一口气操进他的身体里。

“啊！……啊哈……唔……”Tony尖叫着抓紧了Howard的衣服，他可以感受到父亲的粗长在他甬道里迅速充血挺立的模样，Alpha的阴茎在没有成结之前即使是在射精之后也不会完全软下去，所以Howard每一次操他的时候都会忍住成结的冲动，这样他们就能不眠不休地连续干上一整天甚至一整个星期，就连睡觉的时候也不分开，等到第二天谁先醒来谁就主动动起来开启新一天的马拉松式性爱。

“Jesus，你吸得太紧了，操，就像是第一次一样……”Howard粗喘着打开车门抱着Tony离开了车子。

“把腿盘好了，掉下去我可不管你。”Howard假意威胁着，然后抱着Tony走进屋，借着走路时的自然颠簸有一下没一下地操着他。

Tony呻吟着抱住Howard的脖子用力地缠住他的腰，因为重力的作用他的身体自然地垂下坐在Howard的阴茎上，紧接着被他用力地顶起来然后重重地跌回去，这样的力度和角度让Howard几乎每一次都能插到最深处顶上他的子宫口，强烈的快感一波接着一波冲刷着Tony的背脊，几乎要把他整个人拍散架了。

“你想要泡澡还是沐浴？”

Tony抬眼看了一下空荡荡的浴缸，回答道：“淋浴就好……”

Howard于是抱着他走进了淋浴间，把人抵在墙上然后打开了莲蓬头，调好水温和角度确定两人都能被冲洗到后，他便扣住Tony的腰开始快速地操干起来。

Tony嘶哑着呻吟出声，双手紧紧地圈住Howard脖子生怕自己会从他身上掉下去，同时不停地摆着腰迎合他的动作，好让Howard每一次都能操到他的敏感点。

火热湿滑的内壁触感就像是上等的天鹅绒一般美好，那些饥渴的不停挤压着他阴茎的嫩肉就像一张张颤抖的小嘴吸着他，越发清晰强烈的快感让Howard的阴茎硬得像是烧红的铁棍，烫得Tony觉得自己就像是一块正在融化着的黄油。

因快感而开始发软的双腿已经没办法继续缠在Howard的腰上了，为了不让Tony从自己身上滑下去，Howard干脆把手从他的膝盖下穿过去把人整个人架起来抵在墙上，同时分开他的双腿露出那个贪婪的湿穴，一下又一下规矩节奏地用力操干起来。

Tony用脑袋抵住墙用力地张大嘴呼吸着，厚重的水蒸气溶入了Howard身上烈性的酒香，让Tony每吸一口气都觉得自己像是灌了一杯威士忌，火辣的信息素刺让他口舌发干，晕眩感紧接着袭上他的大脑，整个世界在一瞬间都像是落入了离心机一样快速地旋转起来。

“你还好吗？”Howard看着Tony逐渐有些失神的双眼问道，他放慢了一点速度贴上去吻住了他的唇，像是在品尝一块精致的糕点一样仔细舔弄着他嘴里的每一个角落，然后卷起他的舌头缠绵地吮吸起来。

Tony闷哼着抱住Howard热情地回吻着他，他努力地把最后一丝注意力放在两人借此接触的地方，竭尽全力地活动着自己的身体来迎合Howard的每一个动作。

“你真棒……完美且不可挑剔……”Howard呻吟着放开了Tony的唇，侧头舔吻着他脸上的水珠然后顺着他的下颚一路啃咬着。他用双手抱住Tony柔韧的腰，放慢了速度在他体内研磨着感受着他紧致的甬道包裹着他吮吸挤压的美好触感。

Tony调整着自己的呼吸看着不远处的水柱喘息着，他随后闭上眼把手指插进Howard的发间，并挺起自己的胸口方便他舔弄自己的乳头。

这样缓慢的节奏让他们的性爱少了一点疯狂和侵略的意味，同时也多了一点爱和珍惜的感觉。Howard托着Tony的腰背认真仔细地舔吻着他的胸口，舌尖绕着他的乳晕转了个圈然后贴着他的乳尖来回扫了扫。Tony因这微弱的快感轻微颤抖了一下，湿滑的内壁主动地收缩着把刚滑出去一点的阴茎重新吸了回去。Howard舒服地叹息了一声，果断地张开嘴含住他的乳头吮吸起来。

Tony发出了一声短促的呻吟，随后不由自主地抱着Howard的脑袋挺动着自己的胸口来获得更多的快感。他能感觉到自己的皮肤正被Howard吮吸的动作拉扯着，他的乳头在对方频繁的挑逗刺激之下逐渐充血挺立，并散发着诱人的深红色。这时Howard“啵”一声放开了他，然后转去另一边用同样的方法炮制起来，因而被冷落的那一边很快就升起了酥痒的感觉，刺激着Tony自己用手捏住他玩弄起来。

“你喜欢这个对吗？”Howard轻笑着放开了Tony的另一边也已经红肿起来的乳头，然后看着他自己不甘寂寞地捏住它们玩弄起来，“要不我给你弄个乳环？在这里给你挂两个小铃铛，这样等你骑在我的阴茎上操你自己的时候它们就会在你胸前甩来甩去，拉扯着你的乳头并发出清脆的响声。”

“不要……不唔！”Tony试着想象了一下那个画面，那太过了，太放荡了，让他就像一个宠物一样……

“不喜欢你夹这么紧干嘛？”Howard说着狠狠往上顶了一下直插Tony的子宫口，不等他作出任何回应就恢复了之前的速度大开大合地操干起来。

“啊……嗯唔……那里啊……再来……用力……”

“很舒服对吗？我知道的，我了解你Tony，我知道你体内的每一个敏感点，只要我愿意我可以让你持续不断地潮吹，让你像个坏掉的水龙头一样不停地喷水。操，你真他妈会吸……抖得这么厉害……告诉我，你喜欢我这样操你吗？”

“喜欢……喜欢啊……再来，操我！……操我！”

“你这个骚货！你就是我的婊子，我的专属婊子！”Howard骂咧着抓住Tony的臀肉用力地揉捏起来，然后用它们夹住自己的阴茎，挺着腰大力地操干着他面前的软穴。

“啊……Dad……我要……我要去了……”

“你这个只能靠我的阴茎高潮的婊子，射出来吧，让我看看你尖叫着高潮时的模样有多淫荡！”

“上帝……啊，唔嗯……啊……啊！”Tony没过多久就忍不住抓住Howard的肩膀到达了高潮，淅沥的浊液从他的铃口处喷出洒在他和Howard的胸口上，然后被大量的清水全部冲到了地板上。

Howard喘息着抓住Tony的腰，在他颤抖的甬道里快速地抽插了几下后便快速拔出射在了他的胸口和脸上。Tony呜咽着闭上眼睛感受着温热的精液覆盖在他皮肤上然后缓缓流下的感觉，接着慢慢地睁开眼睛凑过去吻住了Howard的嘴唇。

Howard抱住Tony回吻着他，手指轻柔地梳理着他的头发，然后把他放下来让他靠在墙边休息。之后他快速脱掉了两人身上所有的衣物，摘下莲蓬头把彼此都冲洗干净，再抱着Tony回到房间里。

然而就在Tony以为他们还要再来一轮的时候，Howard却从抽屉里拿出了抑制剂扎进他的胳膊里。Tony愣了一下，然后皱着眉看向了自己的父亲。

“你又要去哪里？”

“你歇一会儿吧。”Howard说着拔出针管丢掉，“我还有一些文件要批，晚饭做好了Jarvis会来叫你的。”

“你今晚不在家吗？”听出了一点蹊跷的Tony忍不住道。

“我晚上有应酬，大概十一点回来，你不用等我自己先睡吧。”Howard说着已经走到衣柜前去换衣服。

但Tony并没有如他所愿地乖乖躺着睡觉，反而坐了起来盯着他的背影质问道：

“告诉我这个星期你有几天能24小时待在家里陪我的？”并不是Tony任性霸道，在Omega发情时全天候陪伴他们是Alpha的职责，Tony长这么大还没听过哪个Alpha会在自己的Omega发情期时给他打抑制剂然后自己跑去工作的。

“我会尽量留下来陪你，我保证，但公司的事我也不能丢下不管。”其实Howard也有他自己的难处，因为大家都知道自Maria去世后他就一直没有和哪个Omega有稳定交往，所以Howard原则上来说并不享有一月一周的专属假期，所以他不能名正言顺地在每个月的同一个时间突然消失一整周，这会给那些专注于写他的花边新闻的记者们制造出很多幻想的空间，甚至可能会导致Tony的秘密性别曝光。

但其实这个道理Tony也不是不明白，他只是潜意识会想既然Howard在之前能够做到寸步不离他为什么现在就不行了，尽管他自己也知道他和Howard大概不能一辈子这么下去。他的父亲不能标记他，这意味着他从一开始就注定不能真正成为他父亲的Omega，他们之间也不会建立起任何的联结。而没有联结维系的性关系是很容易被破坏的，因为Alpha和Omega都是对异性的信息素很敏感的种族，比起心理契合他们其实更注重生理契合，这意味也许哪一天当Howard发现了另一个吸引他的Omega时，他很可能就会抛下Tony去标记别人。

“你在想什么？”注意到Tony的信息素有些变味的Howard忍不住回头看。

“没什么。”Tony抿着嘴生硬道，紧接着迅速躺下来用被子盖住自己。

Howard看着他无奈地叹了口气，他迅速地绑好领带然后走到床边把Tony从被子里拉出来抱在怀里亲吻。Tony起先有点抗拒地推了推他，但没多久就败下阵来遵从本能地回吻着他的父亲。

“我不想要其他人。”Howard轻咬着Tony的下唇道，“我只想要你。”

Tony低着头没有回答，只是扯了扯Howard的胸前的领带把它抚平。Howard摸了摸Tony的头发，最后又吻了一下他的嘴唇，然后放开了他拎起自己的外套离开了房间。Tony跪立在床边目送他离开，像是在思考着什么一样眨了眨眼睛。


	4. Chapter 4

04

“你今晚看起来心不在焉的，怎么了？”

意识到有人靠近自己的Howard转头看了一眼身旁高大的身影，然后扯着嘴角苦笑了一下，自嘲般地回道：

“你见过我哪次和政府应酬的时候专心致志的？我可不是你，Capitan。”

“Howard……”Steve面对老友调侃的语气无奈地叹了一声。今晚有神盾局和国防部为二战退役士兵举行的一个晚会，作为神盾的创始人之一，Steve没有不露面的理由。但由于他这些年忙于在世界各地清除纳粹和九头蛇的余党，他其实并不常参加这些宴会。事实上他昨天才刚从西伯利亚回来，在那里他捣毁了一个超级士兵的制造基地。

“你可别Howard我，我知道你很忙，但拜托，你这次一走就是八年而你居然没想过在回来之前提前告诉我一声！”Howard瞪着眼睛道，他还记得自己上一次看到Steve的时候是在Tony的十岁生日那天。

“任务好不容易提前结束了，大家都一心想着回家，哪里还管的了那么多。”Steve笑着拍了拍Howard的肩膀，然后对着朝他们走过来的Peggy点了点头。

“你们两个躲在这里干嘛呢，国防部叫来一批记者，现在都堆在大厅那里等着拍照，就差你们了。”

“记者？”Steve说着皱了皱眉，他身边的Howard也跟着皱起了鼻子。

“没人知道这个，但人都来了总不能把他们赶走。”Peggy微叹了口气也有些无奈道，“跟我来吧，你们总不至于让我一个柔弱的Omega替你们对付这个吧？”

“噢得了吧Peggy，你柔弱？”Howard第一个翻白眼道，然后在Peggy来得及瞪眼睛露出凶狠模样之前又立刻识趣地改口赔罪。

“我们走吧。”Steve轻笑着放下杯子，站在Peggy身边和她一同往正厅走过去。

拍照和采访的时间并没有持续太久，只是在各种混乱的录音笔和摄像头中三人被各自冲散了，等Steve好不容易从一片不怀好意的闪光灯里把已经面露愠色的Peggy带出来时，Howard已经不见了踪影。

“他去哪了？”Steve皱着眉有些担心道。

“大概又和哪个记者进房间里了吧。”还在因为刚才记者问的诸如“请问你身为Omega是如何在一群Alpha里脱颖而出成为神盾局局长”的问题而感到有些被冒犯的Peggy语气不佳地回道。

Steve安抚地拍了拍Peggy的肩膀，然后又看了一圈会场，确认Howard真的不在之后才带着Peggy出去透透气。

“人们的观念已经在改变了，这全都是你的功劳，只是你还得给他们一点时间去接受。”

“我知道……”Peggy捂着额头揉了揉自己的太阳穴，“一定是我今晚喝太多了。”

“有人来接你回去吗？要不我送你？”Steve贴心道。

“没事，司机应该已经在楼下等着了。”Peggy整理了一下情绪道，“我们还是去找找Howard吧，他大概又被哪个记者缠上了。”

“我还以为你刚刚说他们开房去了？”Steve挑眉道。

“那只是个玩笑，你知道的，在Maria之后他修身养性很多了。我都不记得我上一次看到他的花边新闻是什么时候的事了，但那些记者还是不愿意放过他，这几年各种子虚乌有的绯闻一直就没停过。”Peggy一边说一边带着Steve走上豪华的螺旋阶梯，“他们一般会在上面，我已经撞见过好几次了。”

Steve闻言点了点头，在绕到内侧的时候余光下意识地暼了一眼楼下的大堂，意外地捕捉到一个有些熟悉但又陌生的身影。他微微一愣，下意识地想要再看清一点，但那人已经消失在楼梯之下，连影子都看不见了。Steve不知为何感到一阵莫名的失落和在意，但也只好跟上Peggy的脚步去寻找Howard。

“你想要什么。”Howard皱着眉不悦地盯着对面的人，在那人身后的桌子上，随意地铺着几张明显是跟踪偷拍的照片，照片里有Howard，还有另一个看不清样子的带着棒球帽的男人。

“我想要知道这个人是谁。”女记者勾着嘴角笑道。

“你知道那是不可能的。”Howard微抬着冷漠道。

“所以他真的是你的小情人咯？看看这些照片，你真的把他当宝贝一样护着欸。”记者轻笑着拿起一张Howard正在亲吻男人额头的照片，指尖暧昧地滑过男人的帽子。

Howard皱着眉一把夺过照片用力地拍在桌子上，记者被这突如其来的巨响吓得微微一抖，却依然带笑看着朝她逼近的Howard。

“你知道，只要我说一句话，我就可以让你的报社倒闭，我甚至可以让你彻底消失在这个世界上。”Howard眯着眼睛半真半假地威胁道。

“但只要我动一动手指，这些照片就会自动上传到网络上。”记者毫不示弱地举起自己的手机在Howard面前扬了扬，却没料到自己的手被对方突然抓住。

“把芯片给我。”Howard压低了声音道，他缓慢地把手机从机械手中夺走然后清空了所有的照片包括她的云端存储空间。

“凭什么。”记者凑上前去挑衅地问道。

Howard突然对着她笑了出声，他把手机放回对方的口袋里，接着把手贴上她包裹着黑色丝袜的大腿，暧昧地一点一点抚摸着她的包臀裙下摆。

“凭我知道你到底想要什么。”Howard说着释放出一股引诱的信息素包裹住面前的人，然后把手伸进她的裙子里摩挲着她的大腿内侧，“这些照片的像素不高，画面质感也不好，而且比例也不对，所以它们是用你的手机拍的，但不是你刚才给我的那一台。”

“那又怎么样？”记者努力维持住镇定问道，但显然Howard身上诱人火辣的信息素已经开始影响她的Omega体质了。

“那说明，你根本不是什么记者，你脖子上挂着的这个牌子也是假的，你做这些只是想要来吸引我的注意。”

记者扯着嘴角笑了一声，气息有些不稳道：“你未免也太瞧得起……”

“你临近发情期了不是吗？”Howard打断道，一脸胜券在握地勾起嘴角凑上前闻了闻记者身上的问道，“就像一颗正在融化的太妃糖。”

被彻底戳破的记者失去了反驳的能力，她垂下眼勾起腿缠住了Howard的腰，然后在Howard的手摸上她的大腿根部时忍不住喘息起来。

Howard眯着眼盯着她，空闲的那只手不动声色地摸进记者的包里掏出了另一部手机，然后悄悄地放进了自己的口袋里。

“嘿！”突然在门口响起的一个声音把两人都吓了一跳，他们同时把头转了过去，紧接着Howard就像是被火烫到了手一般猛地放开了那个记者。

“拜托，门还开着呢。”Tony冷冰冰地盯着里面的两人道，然后立刻转身消失在Howard眼前。

“Tony！”Howard下意识地叫了一声，紧接着他把桌上所有的照片都收进口袋里，正要离开时却被记者拉住了手。

“你不能就这么走了！”

“检查一下你的包吧！”Howard不耐烦地甩开她的手，然后快速地离开房间但Tony已经不见踪影了。

“操！”Howard小声地骂了一句，连忙在附近找了起来。他怎么会在这里！他不是应该在家等他回去的吗！还有他出来了Jarvis为什么不给他打个电话提醒他！

从房间那里离开的Tony快速跑下了楼梯然后猛地停在了二楼的平台处，他皱着眉盯着大堂的保安就好像他们是什么可恶的家伙一般，紧接着咬牙用力地踢了一下面前的石柱。

该死的！Tony忍不住在心里骂道。其实他站在门口很久了，从Howard把手贴上那个女人的大腿那一刻起他就已经在那里了。他之所以一直不出声是因为他看到了那些照片，他知道Howard在干什么，他不想妨碍他。可是该死的他恨这个！他费尽口舌让Jarvis带他出来可不是为了看这个的！

“Tony？”突然在身后响起的声音让Tony猛地一僵，不属于Howard的嗓音让他感到了一瞬间的意外但很快他就整理好自己的情绪回过头来对上声音的主人，然后有些生硬地笑了笑。

“Aunt Peggy.”Tony说着看向Peggy身边的人，接着有些意外地瞪了瞪眼睛，“Uncle……Steve？”Tony承认他的大脑空白了一瞬间，紧接着巨大的惊喜几乎要把他的理智彻底冲到太平洋里去。这可是他今早才在扑克牌上看到的美国队长！他怎么会在这里？他什么时候回来的？

“好久不见Tony，还有叫我Steve就好。”Steve友好道，他不动声色地打量了一下眼前这个已经变得有些陌生的少年，很快他就意识到Tony就是他刚刚瞥见的那个身影，顿时一种像是失而复得的喜悦和满足将他笼罩了起来。

“你认得我？”Tony有些惊喜道。

“说实话不太认得。”Steve诚实道，毕竟他和Tony的上一次见面还是在Tony十岁的时候，那时的Tony不论是样貌和身高都和现在有着很明显的区别，“但也只有你会叫我Uncle Steve了。”

Tony闻言笑了笑，正想要说点什么的时候Peggy却打断了他。

“你怎么会在这里？我还以为这个时候你应该在学校？”

被打断思路的Tony难得愣了一下，紧接着他就想到了Howard，一瞬间脸上的笑容跟着僵了一下。

“我……是因为我爸……”Tony的语气突然变得有点闷，上扬的嘴角也随之沉了下来，注意到这个的Steve有些疑惑地眨了眨眼睛，但也没说什么。

“……他有一个新的项目要研究，我就请假回来帮他的忙了。但不会待很久，我过几天就走……”

“你现在不在这读书了？”Steve像是有些意外地打断道，紧接着他又像是想起了什么有些尴尬道，“噢，你现在应该上大学了。”

“事实上我已经读三年大学了，如无意外再过三年我就能拿到双博士学位毕业。”Tony说道最后忍不住有些小得意地勾了勾嘴角。

Steve露出了一个微微有些惊叹的表情，他甚至忍不住做了一个“哇哦”的嘴型，仔细捕捉着Steve脸上每一个细微动作的Tony因此连眼睛都带上了笑意。

“Howard一定很为你感到骄傲。”Steve由衷地赞许道，然而有些出乎他意料的是，Tony听到这个时表情又僵了一下，似乎不是很开心。

“他啊——”一提到Howard，Tony那好不容易才好起来一点的心情瞬间掉回了谷底，“——还好吧。”此刻并不想要讨论Howard的他只能试图换一个他感兴趣的话题，“你什么时候回来的？”

“昨天早上。”Steve回道，他还是有些疑惑地看着Tony，似乎在思考着他和Howard之间是不是出什么问题了。

“那你这次能待多久，接下来你又要去哪了吗？”Tony问道，但很快他就意识到自己是不是有点太八卦了，毕竟他和Steve并不算特别熟。

但好在Steve看起来并不介意，只是笑着回道：“这一次应该会待很久的，毕竟这里才是我的家。”

Tony闻言下意识地亮了一下眼睛，问道：“这是不是意味着我可以请你到家里来吃饭？我的意思是在我放假的时候，这应该不用等很久，鉴于我回学校以后就要期末考了。”

“当然，事实上我想我应该招待你们到我家里来，你们貌似还没来过我家吧？”Steve友好地提议道。

“我能去你家吗？那就去你家吧！”话音刚落Tony就觉得自己似乎有些过于兴奋了，但是去他的他可是今天早上才刚买完美国队长限量款扑克的人，而且别忘了他现在在发情期，情绪波动较大是正常的，更别提他的抑制剂快要失效了。

“去谁的家？”然而突然出现的一个声音就像是一只手猛地把Tony往低处拽了一下，他的表情几乎是戏剧化地凝固在脸上，紧接着他就像是在发脾气一样把脸转向了Howard走来的反方向。

Steve这一次终于忍不住皱了一下眉毛，Tony这过于明显的表现已经足够说明问题了，他和Howard之间肯定出事了。然而那毕竟是别人家的家事，他不太确定自己该不该插手。

“感谢上帝你总算出现了，你知道我和Steve刚刚在楼上找了你多久吗？”Peggy半是生气半是玩笑地抱臂道，“又被哪个记者缠上了？”

“我刚刚……”一提到这个Howard就忍不住看向Tony，对方明显还在生气的表情就像一根针扎在了他的心里，让他感到为难。

“正在忙着干正事呢，对吧？”Tony假笑着看向Howard。

“Tony……”

“Jarvis还在外面等着呢，你今晚到底回不回家？”Tony抿着嘴唇近乎有些咄咄逼人道。

一瞬间现场的气氛几乎跌到了冰点，Peggy和Steve都不由自主地放轻了呼吸，有些担心地看着面前的父子。

“你们……没事吧？”Steve忍不住道，他可不想自己一从西伯利亚回来就陷入到Stark家的家事里，并不是说他不乐意帮忙但人人都知道Stark家的人倔起来有多可怕，Steve还真是宁愿再去捣毁一个九头蛇基地都不愿意管这个。

可是……Steve想着忍不住看向了Tony，少年才刚刚踏入发育最后阶段的身材较于Howard来说还稍显纤细，跟Steve自己比的话那就更是差远了。这样生理上的差距使得Steve本能地产生出一种想要保护他的冲动，尽管他知道Tony其实并不需要这个，但鉴于目前有些剑拔弩张的情势，Steve还是忍不住想要站到他的身后去。

不过好在这样的僵持局面并没有维持太久，Howard第一个放松了身体，并朝Tony伸出手捏了捏他的肩膀。Tony的身子明显僵硬了一下，但很快就放松了下来，虽然从他的表情看上去Tony是很不情愿的，但两人周围的气氛还是终于缓和了一点。

Steve看着他们微微松了一口气，然后轻轻勾着嘴角伸出手去拍了拍Howard的肩膀，道：“你们回去吧，现在已经很晚了。”

Howard下意识地看了Steve一眼然后迅速地把视线挪回到Tony身上，他一边点头一边把Tony带到自己身边，以一种自然的亲近的姿势搂住了他。

“那我们先走了，明天我会去神盾找你们的。”

“明天？”Tony皱着眉道，Howard欲言又止地张了张嘴，但他还没来得及说上一句话，Tony就离开了他的怀抱，“抱歉我有点累，我先回去了，再见Aunt Peggy，再见Steve。”

“抱歉，我们先走了。”Howard有些为难又抱歉地对着两人笑了笑，然后快步跟上了Tony。

Steve皱着眉疑惑地看着两人，忍不住问道：“他们怎么了？”毕竟他已经很久没见过Howard和Tony了，而在他记忆里，他们以前的相处模式明明没有这么僵硬的。

Peggy耸着肩摇了摇头，道：“大概只是一些生理上的摩擦？我丈夫和我儿子有时也会这样，毕竟他们是两个Alpha。”

Steve一愣，有些意外又有些好奇道：“Tony是Alpha？”

“Howard没有告诉你？”Peggy有些意外地看着他，“不过也有可能他忘了，你不知道那段时间他就连睡觉的时间都没有……”

“发生什么了？”Steve皱眉道。

“Tony当时因为高烧在医院躺了三天。”Peggy说着朝Steve惊愕的表情理解地点了点头，“是的这很罕见也很糟糕，当时情况真的很严重，医生建议Tony长期留院观察，可后来Howard不知为何坚持把他带回家照顾。我们都尝试劝阻他但……不过好在最后情况还是稳定下来了。Tony足足烧了一个星期，没有经历发情期，但还是成功熬过来了，他最终变成了一个Alpha。”

Steve松了一口气，但还是有些疑惑道：“那为什么我没有闻到……”

“那是这几年新出的规定，学生在校期间必须使用抑制剂。”Peggy解释道，“等到放假的时候你就会闻到他的味道了，那就像是咖啡酒的味道，和Howard的有一点像。”

“看来Stark总是离不开酒。”Steve调侃地笑道。

“可不嘛。”Peggy也跟着笑了起来，“好了我也该走了。”

“我送你下去。”Steve体贴道。

酒店的门口此刻只停着Peggy的车，所以两人都理所当然地以为Howard和Tony已经离开了。目送Peggy离开之后的Steve站在路边吸了一口微凉的新鲜空气，正打算步行回家的时候突然听到前方约五十米远的阴影处传来了一些模糊争执的声音。他有些疑惑地皱了皱眉，还是没忍住往那边走了过去。


	5. Chapter 5

05

“听着这不是你想的那样……”

“这就是我想的那样！”Tony用力地甩开Howard的手并回头狠狠地瞪着他，“我就在那里！你口袋里的照片和手机，以及所有的一切我都看到了，我知道发生了什么！”

“我只是——我不喜欢，我恨你那样摸她，事情不该那样……”Tony说着有些烦躁地踢了一下地上的灰尘。

“但你知道……”

“是的我知道！”Tony打断道，“我不是八岁小孩子，就算我是我也有足够的能力来分析当时的情况所以我知道！”

少年有些高亢的嗓音在安静的夜晚显得尤其明亮，隐藏在阴影处的不少小动物都因此被惊得四下逃窜。走在路边的Steve看着那些在灯光下快速掠过的身影皱了皱眉，忍不住加快脚步朝前方走去。

发泄过后的Tony看起来冷静了一点，他靠在车门上盯着地面，降低了音量小声道：“那或许不是唯一的方法，但它是效益最高的。而且我知道如果我是你，我大概也会那么做。所以你看，我知道的，我知道到底发生了什么，我知道你在保护我。我只是——”

Tony垂下头用手捂住自己的脸。

“我只是不喜欢这个，操他的，我恨它！”

Howard轻叹了一口气，他抬了抬腿想要上去给Tony一个拥抱，然而却被少年大声喝止了。

“待在那儿！”Tony瞪着Howard道，“你衣服上有她的味道，它让我觉得恶心。”

Howard愣了一下，接着收回腿并把口袋里的东西全都掏了出来塞给Tony。

“拿着。”

“什么？”Tony一下子没看懂Howard的动作，只是被动地拿下了那些东西。

解放了双手的Howard果断地脱下外套扔在一边，Tony有些惊讶地瞪了瞪眼睛，还没来得及说上一句话，Howard就把领带也扔了，然后解开了他衬衣最上面的几颗纽扣。

“你衣领上还有！”看到Howard朝自己走过来的时候Tony几乎是下意识地喊道。

“你想让我把衬衣也脱了吗？”Howard眯着眼压低了声音问。

“我不是那个意唔！”突然被吻住的Tony惊得瞪大了双眼，紧接着他便扭动起来试图挣脱Howard的吻。然而了解Tony的Howard早就料到了这个，他果断地用手按住Tony的后脑固定住他的脑袋不断地加深这个吻，同时把一条腿插进他的腿间不让他有逃跑的可能，最后他把另一只手伸进Tony的外套里落在他的腰上，手掌贴着他的衬衣用力地磨蹭起来然后一路往下直到他抓住了Tony一边的臀肉。

路上的Steve放轻了脚步一点一点接近巷子口，他在刚才就意识到争执声变小了很多此刻几乎完全听不到了，可他不确定这意味着事情解决了还是发生了什么不好的结果，虽然他并没有听到打斗的声音，但他清楚这代表不了什么。

“唔！嗯……唔嗯……”弱点被Howard抓在了手中的Tony开始有些慌张地喘息起来，男人过于霸道的动作使他几乎无法合上嘴巴，被翻搅着的唾液根本来不及被吞下只能顺着他的嘴角流下。阵阵酥麻的快感夹杂着酸痛让Tony觉得自己的舌头都快变成不是他自己的了，空气中包裹着他的火辣信息素不断地侵入他的身体击打着由抑制剂建立起的屏障，大脑皮层发出的阵阵抽痛顺着背脊窜到他的下身，和Howard揉捏他的节奏结合在一起，使他不由自主地开始收缩身体。

Steve装作无意转入了巷子里，抬头就被眼前的一幕完全吓到了。健壮的男人怀里抱着一个女人并正在致力于撕烂她身上的衣服。但从两人接吻的热烈程度来看这并不像是强暴反倒像是Angry Sex，而且Steve也注意到他们的身上和脸上都有打斗过的痕迹。

“操，你已经湿成这样了！”男人咒骂的声音让Steve猛地一回神，大量血液瞬间从脚底涌上大脑使他满脸通红，紧接着我们的好队长就像是落荒而逃一般连忙转身往反方向走。

在Tony即将缺氧之际Howard才舍得微微拉开了他们的距离，但他依然没有放开Tony并不断地把吻落在他的嘴角和脸颊上。Tony粗喘着努力获取新鲜空气，还没有完全丧失理智的大脑控制他的身体推开了压在他身上的Howard。

“停下……我有话想跟你说……”Tony一边躲避着Howard的吻一边道。

Howard一愣，立刻道：“不行。”

“我还什么都没说！”Tony有些生气道。

“我知道你想说什么。”Howard收起了所有挑逗的动作严肃地盯着Tony，“你这几个月来一直在跟我讨论这个，你想要公开你的秘密，你想让我停止这样秘密地保护你，你认为公开你Omega的性别不会造成什么严重的后果不是吗！我知道你在想什么！”

“我知道你在担心什么……”Tony试图安抚Howard激动的情绪但对方只是决绝地打断了他。

“不你不知道。”Howard盯着Tony道，“你以为我没想过这个吗？我是你的父亲，Tony，你以为我没考虑过这个吗？如果你只是一个普通的Omega，公开你的性别当然不会造成什么严重的后果，因为会盯上你的人还是原来那些人，你会受到的威胁还是原来那些威胁。但重点是，你不是一个普通的Omega。”

“你是一个会在发情期时变成Omega的Alpha，是世界上唯一一个拥有这样特殊体质的人。”Howard瞪着眼睛咬着牙一字一句道。

“试想一下这个秘密公之于众之后，会有多少疯子因此盯上你。他们的目的可不只是想要标记你操控你，他们会想要研究你，在你身上做各种各样的实验，甚至让你替他们孕育一些怪物！”

Tony闻言咬了咬嘴唇，有些不甘心地捏紧了手上的照片，紧接着握拳用力地捶了一下身边的车门。

“我不会让它们发生的，我甚至不会容许它们有发生的可能。你可以说我自私，我知道我的确是，但我不能冒这个风险。”

“就算抛开这个不说，你也看到这些照片了。她肯定不是发现这个的第一人，可能还有人手上有更多的照片，他只是还不确定它们的价值。如果我在这个时候公开你的秘密，他们会知道照片上的人就是你，他们也会知道我们的关系。这是违法的，Tony，我们的关系是违法的。而一旦秘密公开了，受到牵连的不仅仅是我和你，还有公司的形象，股票的票价，这可能导致成千上万的人失业，我们不能这么做。”

“但只要我被别人标记了他们就不会……”

“不行。”Howard打断道，“我很久之前就跟你讨论过这个了，被标记的潜在风险太大我不能让你这么做，而且你不知道你的Alpha对你有多大的影响力，他甚至可以让你无条件服从他。”

“可你说过我体质特殊……”

“那只是一个猜测，没人做过实验所以没有人有确切结论，我们甚至不能确定你被标记之后身体会不会发生什么变化。”

Tony无言了，他抬起头来看着Howard，过了好一阵子才干巴巴地开口道：“所以我只能这么藏一辈子了？”

从巷口吹进来的一阵风打散了盘旋在两人耳边的余音，随后打着转从另一头回到马路上，无意地带起一片落叶将它送到了Steve的脚边。Steve弯下腰捡起那片叶子放进不远处的巷口的垃圾桶里，正要离开时却意外地捕捉到里面的一个熟悉的身影。

“Howard？”

Steve的出现蓦地打碎了包围在两人身边的沉默。Tony第一个探头去看Steve，惊讶使得他大脑一片空白，紧接着他就意识到自己此刻并不适合和偶像见面，于是他推开了Howard并快速钻进了车子里。

Howard直到这时才回神，他皱着眉看了一眼关上的车门，随后立刻换上另一副表情回过头来面对Steve。

“我还以为你们走了？”Steve说着忍不住侧头看了一眼车里的Tony，随后他就注意到现场的气氛似乎有点不太对劲，尽管Howard正在努力掩饰这个。

“你们还好吗？”

“我们……还好。”Howard有些断续道。

“你确定？”Steve有些担心道，“我知道我不该多事但你们两个今天晚上一直很不对劲，发生什么了？”

Howard叹了一口气，回道：“我今晚被一个记者缠住了，然后Tony突然出现在房间里……”

“什么！？”

“我发誓我跟那个女的什么都没做！”Howard连忙澄清道。

Steve像是有些无奈地叹了一口气，他看了一眼Howard又看了一眼车里的Tony，道：“但他还是看到什么了对吗？”

Howard闷声嗯了一下，有些疲累地揉了揉眉心，道：“我会跟他好好解释的。”

“也许你该做得更多。”Steve柔声打断道，“Tony没有母亲，他会对你和别的女人的来往很敏感的。”

“我知道……”Howard点头道。

“多在意一下他的感受吧，这是你最不擅长的地方。”Steve笑着拍了拍Howard的肩，“还有，早点回去吧，我就先走了。”

Howard笑着和Steve道了声谢，目送他离开之后才转身上车。

“你真的很喜欢他对吗？”Howard看着一直偷偷盯着Steve的Tony笑道。

“干嘛，你吃醋？”Tony没好气地回道。

“只要你不跟他在一起。”Howard说着把Tony拉近怀里吸了一口从他脖子里飘出的玫瑰花香，“你的抑制剂开始失效了……”

“那如果我跟他在一起了呢？”Tony突然道。

“什么？”

“我说，如果我跟Steve在一起了呢，如果我让他标记唔！”从脖子上传来的刺痛打断了Tony的话。

“你想都别想。”Howard松开嘴舔了舔Tony脖子上的那个牙印，然后抬头吻住了Tony的嘴唇。

“为什么，我说认真的，你不觉得他是最合适的人选了吗？”

“不，不行，他是你的叔叔……”

“你还是我父亲呢！”Tony瞪着眼睛打断道。

“所以你是打算和他过一辈子？还是打算我们以后三个人睡一张床？我告诉你就算我能接受他也绝不会点头。”

“所以你能接受这个？”

“不能。”

“Dad……”

“不行。”

“那如果我真的喜欢上他了呢！”

“那我就找个箱子把他装起来沉到北冰洋的海底，然后把Steve Rogers加上Capitan America这两个名字彻底从你的脑子里操出去。”

“你做不到的，箱子根本困不住唔……”突然压上来的Howard强硬地堵住了Tony的嘴，夹杂着愤怒的占有欲驱使他粗暴地扯开了Tony身上的衣物并释放出高浓度的攻击性信息素将Tony重重包围起来。抑制剂在这一瞬间彻底失去了所有的功效，甜美的Omega信息素就像是决堤的洪水一样猛地从Tony身上的各个毛孔冲散到空中，刺激着Howard想要彻底标记占有他身下的人。

被信息素熏得几乎要缺氧的Tony无助地张大嘴喘息着，狂躁的情欲在他的体内翻腾着就像一头猛兽想要把他撕成碎片，而Howard身上从未有过的极具攻击性的锋利气息让他本能地感到恐惧，他努力蹬着地面想要远离Howard，却只是被对方抓住腿根用力地拉了回去。

“我的。”Howard低吟着扯下Tony的裤子，“你是我的，我一个人的……”

“Dad……啊，等，唔！”突然插入后穴的两根手指让Tony全身绷紧，被哽在喉咙的尖叫让他呼吸困难地咳嗽了起来，因此规矩收缩着的肉壁吸得Howard心里一颤，他没忍住转动着手指猛地插进了深处，然后曲起手指刮下肠壁上的粘液带出洞口紧接着又一次用力插入。

疼痛夹杂着快感让Tony的眼前开始闪现红光，敏感的甬道很快就在Howard的动作下变得柔软湿润，同时越加清晰的空虚逐渐堆积在他的体内深处，促使着他主动地开始求欢讨好。

“才用手指插你两下就想要了？”Howard说着故意抓起Tony垂在椅子外的那条腿挂在肩上，然后又加入了两根手指快速地操干着眼前饥渴的软穴。

“Jarvis，开着车子兜兜风吧，我想醒酒。”

Jarvis下意识地看了一眼后视镜，然后有些无奈地叹了口气：“好的先生。”

Tony猛地瞪大了眼睛不可置信地看着Howard，他艰难地伸手抓住Howard的手臂张嘴正要说话，却被对方又一个深插弄得只能尖叫出声。

“操，看看你，就像个婊子……”Howard骂咧着抽出滴水的手指然后掏出自己的阴茎毫不犹豫地挺进Tony的肉穴操弄起来。

“轻点唔……轻点……”Howard动作之中透出的愤怒让Tony深刻地体会到父亲对他的占有欲有多强，他从来没试过这样直面刺激Howard的忍受能力，也没料到Howard的反应会这么大。但好在这还在Tony可以承受的范围之内，而且他发现自己从中获得了一种全新的，使他异常兴奋的快感。

“你喜欢这个对吗？我知道的，操，你不知道我想这么做多久，就这么在车上操你，让所有人都看着……告诉我宝贝，你想骑我的阴茎吗？就像个小荡妇一样，坐在我的大腿上骑我的阴茎，让路人从窗外看看你有多美丽。”

“我……唔……我不……”Tony呻吟着摇了摇头，然而身体却不听使唤地摆起腰迎合Howard的顶撞。

“嘘……放松，我知道你想要这个，来吧宝贝，骑我。”Howard半哄半骗地放下Tony的腿然后抱起了他，“已经很晚了，没有人会看到你的，我保证。”

Tony喘息着转头看了一眼窗外，只见车子来到了一个他完全陌生的地方，商店的大门都紧闭着，只有偶尔一两个橱窗还亮着灯，地上隐约可见一些LED屏幕的光影，但并没有行人的踪迹。然而尽管如此Tony还是不由自主地抱紧了Howard把自己窝进他的怀里。

Howard亲吻着Tony的脸颊并替他整理了一下身上的衬衣，小心翼翼地安抚着Tony有些紧绷的情绪。Tony靠在Howard的肩上慢慢地平复自己的呼吸，他坐直身子看着眼前的男人，有些生气地咬上了他的嘴唇直到血腥味在两人口中散开为止。

Howard热情地回吻着Tony，手指轻按着他的腰带动着他运动起来。Tony闷哼着离开了Howard的唇小声地喘息着，有衣服遮蔽的感觉好多了，逐渐放松下来的身体再一次被升起的快感所攻陷，引导着他主动地摆起了腰。

Howard抚摸着被衬衣下摆险险遮住的臀部，享受着Tony在他面前起伏的模样和那些压抑的呻吟。他亲昵地舔吻着Tony凸起的喉结，舌头勾弄着他的颈窝，然后轻咬着他脖子和肩膀连接的柔软处。

Tony的呼吸逐渐加重，他不由自主地加大了挺腰的动作，手指插进Howard的发间把自己发烫的气息喷洒在Howard的头顶上。他一时之间就像是忘记了自己还在户外一般，逐渐放开的动作带出了高昂的呻吟声，甜蜜的信息素就像是正在流动的糖浆，在两人交缠的唇舌间化作银丝在空中拉扯着。

“对的，就这样……再来，坐下来宝贝，让我进去……”Howard呻吟着抓住Tony的臀肉带动着他一次又一次用力地坐在他的阴茎上，硕大的龟头不停地戳刺着敏感的生殖道口，嫩肉吮吸敏感点带来的快感让Howard迫不及待地想要进入那个最美丽的狭窄甬道。同样被快感刺激得头皮发麻的Tony也慢慢地失去了支撑自己的力度，发软的腰一次又一次地使他落在了Howard的坚挺上，直到粗壮的阴茎终于撑开他的生殖道口直插到他的子宫口。

“啊……嗯……啊哈……”强烈的快感让Tony忍不住呻吟出声，他一时脱力的身体只能依靠Howard的双手维持着上下摆动的动作。凹凸不平的阴茎持续不断地摩擦着他敏感的肉壁，饱满的龟头一次又一次地撑开他体内的皱褶顶弄着他的子宫口，满盛的快感化作淫液源源不断地从体内流出，过于兴奋的身体甚至开始颤抖着挤压吮吸着Howard。

“你真棒……我的好孩子，永远都会为了我变得这么美好……”Howard说着吸进一口甜美的玫瑰香，然后扣住Tony的腰开始主导起这场性爱的节奏。

“啊……啊嗯……唔……”突然加重加快的抽插让Tony失声尖叫，但他很快就咬住嘴唇忍下了更多放荡的呻吟。被顶撞得前后摇晃的身子使得汽车行驶时的颠簸变得微不足道，Tony努力地想要睁眼看清眼前的景象，却只能捕捉到不断离他远去又靠近的光影。

深夜的街道上空无一人，这时突然从一旁急速驶过的汽车响着吓人的喇叭声，Tony一个激灵没忍住叫了出声，不知何时挺立起来的阴茎就这样直接喷射出精液来。因高潮而紧缩的身体夹得Howard又爽又疼，他咬着牙快速地在Tony抽插几下然后猛地抽出他的生殖道又用力地一口气插入。这粗暴直接的快感刺激着Tony发出了一声嘶哑地尖叫，还在不应期内的阴茎钝痛地一抽一抽，把最后一点精液挤出蹭在了Howard的衬衣上。

“你太紧了……里面抖得这么厉害……这么完美……我的儿子，我的好儿子……”

“Dad……那里……啊……”

“这里吗？你喜欢我操你这里？”Howard恶劣地挺着腰顶上Tony的前列腺然后蹭过他一口气插进Tony的生殖道里。他怀里的人因为他的这个动作发出了一声短促的声音，紧接着不由自主地摆动着屁股以渴求更多。

“上帝……你真棒，再来，再多摆摆你的腰……操你真是该死的听话不是吗，只要能得到我的疼爱，你总是这么乖巧顺从……”

Howard的话刺激着Tony的眼圈慢慢发红，他，羞耻心使他本能地把自己缩成一团藏在Howard怀里，尽管他的身体依然饥渴地Howard的阴茎上努力耕耘着。

Jarvis不知何时把车子开回了宅子的车库里，Howard抱住怀里的Tony走出车厢紧接着转过身来把人压在车门上继续操弄。少年出色的柔韧性使得Howard可以毫无顾忌地把Tony的一条腿架在肩上，并把他的另一条腿往另一边用力拉开。因此失去了所有支撑的身体只能蹭着车门滑下，然后被Howard挺动的胯部重新顶到高处。

被持续刺激着的身体早已经到达了高潮的边缘，不断堆积的快感使得Tony全身发红颤抖，急促的喘息预示着他已经无法承受再多的刺激，然而Howard却偏偏坏心地持续加快速度直到他尖叫着到达高潮为止。

大量的滚烫的液体从子宫深处喷射在Howard的阴茎上，它们冲刷着敏感的肠壁和柱身，从被撑开到极限的穴口喷出打湿了两人的下身。强烈的快感使得Howard差点忍不住就要射精，然而他只是咬着牙不舍地抽出了Tony的身体，紧接着蹲下身子来用嘴堵住那个还在不断喷水的穴口，牙齿咬住入口附近的一圈肌肉，舌头霸道地伸进里面用力地舔弄着敏感的肠壁。

Tony为此几乎要哭出声来，他无力地推着Howard的头整个人发软地靠在车门上，若不是Howard的双手托着他的臀，他恐怕早就摔在地上了。

Howard闭着眼贪婪地舔弄吮吸着Tony体内的淫液，他甚至坏心地把手指伸进他的体内挑拨着他的生殖道口以延长他的潮吹的时间。根本承受不了这般刺激的身体很快就又到达了第二次高潮，又一波温热的液体从体内喷出直接打在Howard的舌尖上，然后从洞口溢出溅湿了他的下巴。Howard粗喘着用舌头搅拌着里面的淫液然后呼吸用力地吮吸出声，紧接着他猛地站起来捏住Tony的下巴吻上了他的唇，并把嘴里含着的那些甜腻的液体尽数灌进他的口中却又不停搅拌着他的口腔不让Tony将它们吞下。

被连续高潮带来的过度快感刺激得大脑一片混乱的Tony已经彻底失去了反抗了能力，因此在Howard又一次插入他的时候，除了尖叫他已经做不出任何别的回应了。

“操！”热得就像是正在融化的黄油一般的甬道紧紧地吸附着Howard的阴茎不留任何一寸缝隙，仿佛置身天堂的极致快感让Howard忍不住低声骂了一句。才刚刚压下的射精欲望又一次冲上Howard的大脑，他只好托起Tony的臀部带他离开了车库，快步回到Tony房间后他果断地把人扔在床上然后抓起他的两条腿把他的膝盖压在他的肩上，紧接着再次用力操进他的身体里。

Tony嘶哑着喉咙长吟了一声，天花板上美国队长亲切的笑脸蓦地映入他的眼中几乎让他瞬间窒息。一直到此刻Tony才意识到他回到了自己的房间里，可Howard明明从来不在这里操他，他还记得Howard说过看着Steve的脸做爱感觉很奇怪……

又一次冲上大脑的强烈快感将Tony仅存的一点思考能力彻底撕碎，他呻吟着哭喊着失神地看着天花板上的Steve，直到最后完全失去意识。


	6. Chapter 6

06

Tony辗转醒过来的时候似乎已经不早了，阳光从窗户外透进房间打在他的脸上，刺激着只能Tony眯着眼睛扭过头去躲避，同时下意识地搜寻起Howard的身影。

“Dad……”Tony咕哝着睁开眼睛在房间里扫了一圈，却没有看到Howard。

“Father？”Tony皱着眉微微撑起上半身看了一下自己的房间，确定Howard真的不在后有些生闷气地倒回床上。这时他的大脑慢慢清醒了过来，同时他也意识到自己手臂上好像有一点刺痛，低头一看，好嘛，又是一个针孔。

Tony抿着唇眨了眨眼睛，片刻后掀起被子坐了起来。房间里已经消散得差不多的Alpha信息素让昨晚的狂欢看起来就像是一个梦，冷下来的床单和消失不见的身影则让他感到有些胸口发堵。Howard从来不会在早上不辞而别，哪怕他知道自己需要睡眠恢复体力，他也会在离开时叫醒他，然后再由他继续睡，所以今天是怎么回事？

Tony不解，他甚至因为这几个月来Howard不太令人满意的表现而觉得自己像是被冷落了一样，尽管他知道事情并非如此，可他就是忍不住这样想。而且最让他担心的是，怀疑是一件很可怕的事情，起初人们大多不愿相信，但时间一长，暴露在生活中的各种细节就会变成一连串质疑的问题，到最后甚至会弄假成真。

Tony皱着眉叹了一口气，挥手将打开的衣柜重重地关上，就像是把自己那些不甚愉快的想法都锁在了里面。随后他转移视线去寻找自己的外套，却不经意地看到了墙壁上一张巨大的海报。

那头灿烂的金发几乎在一瞬间就夺走了他全部的注意力，紧接着出现的湛蓝色眼睛就像是摄魂的水晶球，让Tony彻底失去了转移视线的能力。沉浸在Steve温柔笑容之中的少年甚至都没有意识到自己已经走到了海报面前，他的手指轻柔地贴上Steve的嘴角小心地抚摸着他的脸庞，对方身上温暖得如同太阳的气息逐渐融化了他心里的那一点不适的寒意，感染着少年跟着缓缓地勾起了嘴角。

“Tony.”

突然在脑海深处响起的磁性声音让Tony的背脊轻微地颤了起来，紧接着一阵酥麻的快感缓慢地传到他的指尖让他感觉有点头皮发麻。

“Tony.”

Tony闭上眼睛吸进了一口气，手指不由自主地曲起抠住墙壁试图稳住自己开始摇晃的身子。记忆中他和Steve相处的时光简直少得可怜，那些色彩斑斓的画面在岁月的侵蚀之中只剩下可怜的光斑与色块，唯独那人不变的声音和熟悉温暖的体温还停留在他的脑海深处，每次回想都清晰得如同他就站在自己身后拥抱着他。

Steve……Steve.

Tony呢喃着这个名字睁开了眼睛，然后快速回到衣柜前重新换了一套衣服接着跑去洗漱。他趁着Jarvis在厨房背对他料理的时候贴着墙跑到阳台接着一头钻进了小树林里。听到声响的Jarvis立刻回头一看，但那时Tony已经完全消失在他的视线范围以内了。觉得不对劲的管家先生犹豫了一下还是放下了手里的东西走进了Tony的房间，在看到床上被换下的居家服后他无奈地叹了口气，认命地回到厨房去把东西收拾干净随后出去找人。

纽约的神盾总部并不难找，但想要进去就不是那么简单的事了。被拦在前台的Tony翻了个白眼一手按下了接待小姐的电话，紧接着咧开嘴僵硬地笑了一下，转身往大门走。他来这里可不是为了见Howard的，所以并不想惊动他，他必须找一个别的方法混进大楼里。想着Tony的视线被身边走过的一个清洁小哥吸引了过去，得到灵感的Tony有些得意地勾了勾嘴角，他趁别人不注意的时候拉住清洁小哥走到了一边，片刻后他便顺利地穿上了制服推着工具车顺利走进了一旁的货梯里。

Tony不是第一次来神盾，所以进入电梯的那一瞬间他毫不犹豫地就报出了技术部的名字，但很快他就意识到自己并没有那个权限进入该楼层，只好又改成了公共活动区。

电梯门打开的一瞬间，喧闹的人声让Tony有些意外地瞪了瞪眼睛，他好奇地推着工具车走到一旁的走廊里，然后拿起拖把装模作样地靠近了正在交谈的人群。

高大的特工三三两两地聚在一起形成一个圈子把最里面的焦点包围了起来，雀跃的Alpha信息素在空气中友好地彼此碰撞着，就像是一只只小猴子在树上疯狂地窜来窜去。

Tony吸了吸鼻子有些好奇地垫了一下脚尖试图去看清被围在最里面的人是谁，然而那群特工们却像是故意和他作对一般，偏偏要往他视线范围以内挤过去。有些不耐烦的Tony忍不住啧了一声，正想要跳起来的时候却突然听到电梯到达的“叮”一声，紧接着Howard和Peggy的声音就在他身后响了起来。

瞬间被吓了个激灵的Tony连忙抓着拖把走到一边去，只敢用余光捕捉着那两人的身影，然后在人群为他们让路的时候又迅速跟上试图一看究竟。

这时人群突然响起了一致的欢呼声和掌声，Tony好奇地伸长了脖子瞪大眼睛，正好看到一个蓝色的身影被他父亲推到了阶梯上。惊喜在那一瞬间让他的心跳陡然加速，Tony不自觉地扬起嘴角看着Steve有些不好意思地摆了摆手示意大家安静下来。这时Tony知道这群人聚在这里是为什么了，他们在给Steve搞归队的聚会。

“谢谢你们，我很荣幸。”Steve红着脸笑道，“这次任务持续了八年，辛苦的不只是我一个人。不过好在这一次我们没有任何人牺牲，带着大家平安回来是我临走时的承诺，我很开心我没有失约。”

人群又一次响起了掌声甚至口哨声，Peggy带着Steve从楼梯上走下来然后开始分蛋糕。他们准备了一大堆吃的，所有人都像是第一次参加生日聚会的小孩子一样争先恐后地抢夺着自己的最爱。Tony站在外围看着瞬间乱成一团的特工们，突然有一种自己也想加入的冲动，不过他不是很确定这是不是因为他到现在还没吃东西肚子饿得可怜。

“我还以为你今天会带Tony过来？”Peggy说着有些好奇地看着Howard。

“他回家一般都起得晚，我没叫他。”Howard答道。

“Tony什么时候喜欢睡懒觉了？”Steve有些好奇道，在他的印象里Tony可是一个日夜无休不停工作学习的孩子。

“也不是睡懒觉，他只是晚上睡得都比较晚。”Howard的话突然被一通电话打断了，他掏出手机看了一眼然后朝两人比了个抱歉的手势，接着他快步离开了人群朝走廊走去。

Tony看着Howard皱起的眉头就猜到那电话十有八九是Jarvis打的，担心被Howard抓到的他前思后想决定冒险引起Steve的注意。他低头在自己的衣服里摸索了一下，然后把清洁小哥装在口袋里的糖果拿出来朝Steve扔了过去。

感觉自己肩膀被什么东西砸了一下的Steve好奇地回头，只见一个清洁工背对着他跑进了一旁的走廊里。他皱着眉盯着那个身影正准备跟过去，Howard却回来了一脸着急地拉住了他。

“你们有见过Tony吗？”

“Tony怎么了？”Peggy反问道。

“Jarvis说他没吃午餐就自己跑了出去，估计是来了神盾。”

Steve一愣，然后又一次看向刚才那个身影消失的走廊，正想要跟Howard说点什么，后者却已经迫不及待地走开自己去找人了。

“我去楼下问问有没有人见过他吧。”Peggy说着就往电梯走去，Steve在原地站了一秒，还是决定先把刚才那个人找出来再说。

由于大多数特工都聚集在了大厅里，所以走廊两侧的房间基本上都锁了门，那位恶作剧的清洁工并没有找到任何可以藏身的地方。Steve缓慢地靠近那个背对着他的浅蓝色身影，打量着那其实并不怎么合身的工作服和从帽子底下露了出来的柔软的棕发，有些无奈地勾起了嘴角。

“Tony？是你吗？”

Tony闻言转过身去，朝Steve露出一个扮乖的笑容。

“那颗糖好吃吗？”

Steve闻言摊开手心把那颗糖递给Tony，道：“这不是你的吧？”

“我给了他钱，这些都是我的了。”Tony说着拿起那颗糖拆开包装扔进嘴里，有些意外地道，“居然是牛奶味的，我还以为是薄荷糖呢。”

“Howard在外面找你呢。”Steve说着走到Tony面前摘下他头上那顶戴得歪歪扭扭的帽子，紧接着有些意外地发现少年即使有长高但也就只是刚过他肩膀而已。

“我知道，我看到他了。”Tony含着嘴里的糖模糊不清道，“我不想让他找到我，你能带我藏起来吗？”

“Tony？”Steve有些不解地皱了皱眉，“你已经18岁了。”

“是的可我还在被禁足呢。”Tony说着哼了一声。

“禁足？”Steve有些惊讶道，“Howard不让你出门？”

“呃，也没那么严重，就是，我去哪儿他都要跟着？啧，不说这个了，走吧，我们去吃饭，我肚子还饿着呢。”Tony说着便拉起了Steve的手往前走。

Steve欲言又止地张了张嘴，却不知为何没有阻止Tony。在他的印象中，他上一次这样被少年拉着走还是在八年前的一个生日派对上。当时Tony就是不愿意留在宅子里和那些他认为“幼稚透顶”的同龄人交谈，硬是拉着他到了后花园的喷泉那里去。

“等会儿……Tony，你不能这样。”Steve无奈地劝阻道，他小心地控制着力度把眼前的少年拉到面前，正要对他说教时就被那双生闷气的大眼睛给噎得一个字都说不出。

“说话啊，你不是要教训我吗，干嘛不出声。”年幼的Tony抽回了手抱着胸瞪着Steve道，高亢的嗓音就像是小鸟歌唱时的声音，但显然语调听起来一点都不婉转。

“我不是要教训你……”Steve泄气地蹲了下来，伸出手想去揉揉Tony头顶的棕发，但他的指尖才刚刚缠上柔软的发丝就被少年用力地拍掉了手。

Steve被吓得猛地收回了手，有些意外地看着微微有些发烫的手背，心道还真是不留情啊……但同样被吓到的还有Tony，他眨了眨眼睛像是不敢相信自己刚刚做了什么的样子，圆圆的脸蛋很快就覆上了一层担忧和后怕，水润的大眼睛轱辘轱辘地就像是想看又不敢看的样子。

Steve看他这副小心翼翼又有些后悔的模样忍不住笑了出声，他伸出手去搂着Tony的肩膀把人带到自己面前，道：“你知道，现在你的父亲不在家，你就是这里唯一的主人了。”

Tony皱着鼻子哼了一声，撅着嘴道：“他就不该不在这里。”

果然是因为这个在生气吗？Steve想着笑了笑，耐心道：“Howard因为公司有事暂时回不来，但他很快就会出现的，他绝对不会错过你的生日派对的。”

Tony盯着Steve沉默了一阵子，却甩开了他的手后退了一步，抱胸道：“你是站在他那边的！你当然替他说话了！”

Steve有些无辜地眨了眨眼睛，问道：“我怎么就站在他那边了？”

“我知道的，你为什么这一次会来……因为他赶不回来，所以就打算用你来补偿我。”Tony说着咬了咬嘴唇，然后又装出一副小大人的样子站直了身体，大声道，“我才不需要这个！再说我本来就不喜欢什么生日派对！”

Steve一愣，突然有些心虚了起来，因为Tony说的是对的。Howard之前就是这么拜托他，他跟他说Tony很喜欢他，所以希望他能陪Tony玩一玩，这样他可能就不会在意自己缺席的事了。但显然一个美国队长在Tony的心里还是比不上他父亲的份量，虽然Tony在看到他时兴奋了好一阵子，但没多久这个聪明的小天才就已经把事情的前因后果理清楚了，如今还连带着生了他的气。

看着Steve沉默不语的样子Tony的心情显然就更糟糕了，这时偏偏还有一个不知道从哪里跑出来的孩子不识时务地抱住了Steve，嚷嚷着要看美国队长变魔术。拜托是谁告诉你美国队长会变魔术的！他又不是魔术师！Tony瞪着眼睛死死地盯着那个小孩想着，然后赌气地转身往花园深处走去。

“Tony！”Steve着急地叫了一声，然后一脸抱歉地拉开了抱住他胳膊的小孩，快步跟了上去，没多久就看到一个发着脾气踢着路边石头的男孩。

他松了一口气放轻了脚步，慢慢地靠近了Tony，默默地把自己的盾牌戳了戳少年的胳膊。

“干嘛？”Tony没好气道，但眼睛还是不由自主地看向了面前的星盾。

“Howard告诉我你之前做过一个盾牌，我猜你也许想拿拿真的。”Steve笑着把盾牌塞进Tony怀里，示意他接住它。

Tony沉默地盯着Steve，过了三秒还是败下阵来接过了手中的盾牌。Steve松手的那一瞬间Tony的眼中就闪过了惊讶的光芒，随后这个男孩就像是在鉴宝一样举起了盾牌放在阳光底下仔细查看，并不停地抚摸着盾牌上面的花纹。

“它比我想象中的还要轻！”Tony压制不住兴奋的语气让Steve忍不住勾起了嘴角，可他还没来得及对此说上一句话，Tony就迫不及待地把盾牌扔了出去，然而它撞到树后反弹回来的路线却并不如男孩预料的那般。Steve心里一惊连忙把Tony拉进自己怀里同时伸出手接下盾牌，而那时锋利的边缘距离Tony眼睛只有不到一厘米的距离，Tony甚至可以清晰地感觉到盾牌在Steve手中震动的频率。

“我……”Tony吸着气有些惊魂未定地开口，“我确定我计算过角度的……”

“我相信你一定有。”Steve说着放下盾牌并用力地松了一口气，“只是你的动作并没有你以为的那么精确。”

“你说得有道理。”Tony点点头道。

Steve看他这副显然还没完全回神的样子苦笑一声，像是报复一般用力地揉了揉他的头发，然后在Tony回过神来大声抗议时猛地收回了手，一脸无辜地看着他。

顶着一头乱毛的Tony瞪着眼睛有些生气地看着Steve，但没多久就又忍不住看向Steve手里的盾牌，动了动嘴唇道：“你……教我这个。”

Tony半是命令半是渴望的语气让Steve忍不住勾起嘴角，但他并没有立刻回答，而是问：“我凭什么教你？”

Tony一脸不可置信地瞪大了眼睛，像是不敢相信这样的话居然会从Steve的嘴里说出来，他喜欢的正直又友好的美国队长什么时候变成这样了！

“你是我的生日礼物！”Tony理直气壮地大声道，“哪有生日礼物不满足主人的愿望的！”

“所以你现在还是我的主人了？”Steve挑着眉忍笑道，但显然他并没成功。

Tony红着脸恼羞成怒地踢了一下Steve的小腿，毫不愧疚地看着Steve痛叫了一声几乎整个人跳了起来。

“嘿！你怎么能踢人呢！”Steve假装生气道。

但显然Tony并不怕他，反而大声地回嘴道：“你教还是不教！”

Steve语塞，然后终于忍不住大笑了起来。Tony愣了一下，显然没料到Steve会是这样的反应，事实上他一直在担心万一Steve真的生气了怎么办。

“教。”Steve笑着把Tony转了个身，然后把盾牌放进Tony的手里，他再握住Tony的手，“跟着我的动作来，放松就好。”

Tony眨了眨眼睛，不知为何突然紧张了起来。这是他第一次和Steve靠得这么近，他的后背几乎贴着Steve的胸口，而Steve的声音就像是贴着他的耳朵响起来的一般。

“现在听我指挥，吸气……你看到前面那棵树的树洞了吗？瞄准那里。”Steve说着握住Tony的手往后拉，“听我的，三……二……扔出去！”

Tony一个激灵只觉得全身的血液在那一刻都集中在他挥动的手臂上，盾牌在Steve喊出声的瞬间自然地从他手中甩出紧接着精准无比地撞在了树洞的边缘随后被弹到第二棵树上，然后是第三棵树，第四棵，最后成功地回到了Tony的手中。

Tony惊讶地张大了嘴巴眨了眨眼睛，道：“刚才那是……五角星？”

“我教你这个好吗？”Steve笑道，“就当作是我送你的生日礼物。”

“好！”Tony兴奋道，“教我，快！你是怎么计算角度的，我刚才算了一下这个只有以精确的……”

“Tony.”Steve柔声打断道，“这不需要计算……”

“这当然要计算！”Tony下意识地反驳道。

“不Tony。”Steve轻笑着抱着怀中的少年摸了摸他的头发，“我们不需要计算，你需要做的，就是把盾牌当作是你身体的一部分，用你的身体去感受。”

Tony似懂非懂地眨了眨眼睛，眼看就要认同地点头时，却冷不丁防地开口道：“不，这绝对需要计算。”

“噗……”Steve突然捂住嘴笑了出声，这时坐在他对面的Tony终于忍不住疑惑地皱起了眉头，并放下了手里的叉子道：

“你还好吗？你从刚才开始就怪怪的。”

“没事，我只是……”Steve说着拿起一旁的水杯抿了一口，“想起了你的生日派对。”

Tony一愣，然后有些不自然地咳了两声，道：“你好端端地想那个干什么……”

“你难道忘了吗？那可是我们在一起玩得最久的一次。”Steve好奇道。

“我没忘，你还教了我用你的盾牌嘛，我记得的。”Tony说着也喝了口水，“我只是……后来，呃……”

Steve先是疑惑地眨了眨眼睛，然后像是想起了什么笑道：“你还记得你喝醉了吐在我身上的事？”

“嘿！不是说好了以后再也不提这个了吗！”Tony红着脸叫道。他还记得那个派对的晚上Howard终于从公司回来主持了宴会，当时酒桌那边提供的鸡尾酒被他当成果汁来喝，Howard一早就发现了但也没阻止他，一直到他最后醉得连路都走不直还倒在Steve怀里吐了他一身时，他们才意识到事情的严重性。

“好好好，不提不提，不过你现在酒量应该挺好的吧？”Steve笑道。

“还行吧……”Tony含糊道，“反正没你好，你这个喝不醉的。”

Steve笑着舔了舔嘴唇，他低头看了一下时间，才有些意外地发现已经过去一个小时了，连忙道：“我们回去吧，Howard说不定还在找你。”

Tony嗯了一声叫来服务生结账，却没料到Steve先他一步把卡片递了出去。

“就当作是给你补上这八年的生日礼物？”Steve道，“很抱歉我错过了你的成人礼。”

“所以你就打算用一顿午餐来补偿我？”Tony挑眉道，“告诉我Steve你这样能找到女朋友吗？”

“噢，呃，我没有女朋友……”没想到会被突然问到这个问题的Steve脸红了红，虽然他知道Tony只是在打趣他，但还是下意识地老实回答道。

“那男朋友呢？”Tony眨眨眼问道。

“咳……没有，我这几年都在出任务哪里有时间……”Steve道。

“所以你现在单身？Aunt Peggy没有给你介绍对象吗？”Tony顿时八卦道。

“有，不过……我猜我可能不会考虑神盾里的特工……”Steve有些头疼道，显然想要拒绝好友的热情帮助还是一件很困难的事。

“那……你喜欢什么类型的？”Tony好奇道。

“我……不知道？我的意思是，我还没遇到过一个……”Steve说着有些尴尬地笑了笑。

Tony眨了眨眼睛，不知为什么突然觉得有点开心，但还是装作淡定道：“嗯……这个嘛……顺其自然就好。”

“我也是这么想的。”Steve认同地点了点头，却在看到Tony嘴边的笑容时愣了一下。坐在窗边的少年身上不知何时罩了一层淡淡的光晕，阳光从他身侧照进来把他的睫毛染成了金棕色，在他的脸上投下模糊的金色阴影。

“怎么了？”

“不……”Steve猛地回神瞬间收回视线，却不知为何自己感到了一点心虚，“没什么……”

“你知道，很多人都觉得我很好看，所以如果你也觉得我很好看的话不用害羞，你可以直说的。”Tony笑道。

“不，我不……”Steve红了红脸摆手道。

“你觉得我不好看？”Tony一脸惊讶道。

“不不不，你很好看，我只是……我……”Steve有些慌张道，“……你很好看。”

Tony开心地笑了起来，接过服务员递来的账单大胆地签下了Steve Rogers的名字，然后撕下来账单收进口袋里。

Steve看着Tony嚣张又张扬的动作愣了愣，意外地发现自己竟然不觉得这样的Tony讨人厌，反而有点……可爱？Steve被自己的想法吓了一跳，下意识地移开视线不去看Tony的脸，但又忍不住在Tony经过他身边时偷瞄了两眼。

噢——老天，他这是怎么了？


	7. Chapter 7

07

在大楼门口遇到Howard之前就已经猜到这对父子可能又会吵起来的Steve在看到Howard出现的时候本能地上前一步挡在Tony面前，但他调解的话都还没来得及说出口，身后的少年便迫不及待地打断了他。

“我先回去了，谢谢你的午餐。”

Tony完全无视自己的行为显然让Howard感到不满，他借着自己站在阶梯上的位置优势越过Steve的肩头看向他的儿子，尔后直接大步上前抓住了他的胳膊把人拉了过来。

“Howard——”Steve条件反射地叫了一声，却又因为意识到这是别人的家事而噤了声，再加上他还因为瞒着老友带Tony出去吃饭了这件事而感到有些心虚，一时之间更加不知道该说什么了。

不过他身边的两人似乎都没有注意到Steve的异样，Tony抬高下巴看着Howard，那表情仿佛就在说着“你能把我怎么样”，而Howard的眉间已经藏起了微愠的怒气，但似乎还夹杂着一丝Steve看不懂的情绪。两人就这么你看我我看你地在原地对峙了几秒钟，最后还是作为成年人的Howard率先表明了自己的态度，他微微用力地把Tony拉到自己身边，盯着他的眼睛仿佛命令一般道：

“上车去，Jarvis就在外面等着。”

“如果我不呢？”Tony冷笑了一声勾起嘴角挑衅道。

“上，车，现在！”Howard用上更强硬的语气重复道。

“Howard，Tony只是出来吃个午饭而已。”隐约觉得气氛有点不对的Steve连忙上前调解道，大楼里的其他员工已经开始在注视着他们，再这么下去说不定明天的八卦新闻就要多一条Stark父子关系不和的消息了。

“你不明白Steve，我不让他出门是有原因的。”Howard试图和Steve解释，但他毕竟不能把真正原因交代出来，所以这件事难免酒显得是他一个人在蛮横专制。想到这个的Howard忍不住瞪了Tony一眼，意识到Tony可能就是在利用他有理却说不清的这个劣势来误导Steve站在他自己那边，好让Steve帮着他继续胡闹。

“我知道你关心他，但Tony已经是个成年人了，你不能用把他当成小孩子。”

“就是！”Tony抓紧机会附和道，“我天天在家里替你工作，不收你钱还被你折腾得够呛，却连出来吃个饭的权利都没有？”

“你！”Howard被Tony那明显双关的用词给噎得一句话都说不出，只能狠狠地瞪了他一眼示意他闭嘴，然后又转去和Steve道，“我明白你的意思，我自己会有分寸的了。”

“放屁——”

“Tony Stark！”Howard压低了声音警告道，“上车去！再多说一句你接下来这三天都别想踏出你的房间一步了！”

“你能做到么？”Tony眯起眼睛问道，一丝隐秘的欲望如同流光在他的眼眸中一闪而过，柔软的舌尖不安分地轻点了一下嘴唇尔后缓慢地舔过了内唇。

Howard努力控制着自己的眼睛不去看Tony的挑逗动作，但余光瞥见的微微上扬的嘴角还是让他的呼吸变得有些困难起来，生怕自己被Steve看出异样的他只能吞了吞口水强行移开了视线，并装作自然地把手搭上好友的肩膀拍了拍，以示安抚道：

“我先和他回去了。”

Steve点了点头，跟着两人往外走的动作转过了身。Howard替Tony拉开了车门让他坐进去，少年顺从地弯下腰钻进车厢里，却在消失的前一秒对着他俏皮地眨了一下右眼。Steve一愣整个人定在了原地，完全无视了Howard坐上车后朝他挥手的动作，一直到车子离开时才猛地回过神来。他有些尴尬地摸了摸自己的鼻子转身往大楼里走，却在手腕擦过腰带时不小心碰到了一张纸一样的东西，他好奇地夹住那张纸条抽了出来，惊喜地发现上面写了Tony的名字，下面还留了一串号码。

一丝不明显的红晕爬上了Steve的脸庞，他有些慌张地把纸条揉成一团塞进口袋里然后跟着众人走进了电梯。他努力恢复了平静的模样一脸正经地看向顶上的显示屏，却意外地发现当有数字出现的时候，他的脑子里自动地跳出了刚才那一串他明明就只看了一眼的号码。被自己的记忆力吓了一跳的Steve瞪了瞪眼睛，手指不由自主地按上了放着纸条的口袋。Tony的笑脸毫无预警地突然出现在他面前，连带着他身上从不知何处沾染来的一丁点玫瑰花香也一起出现萦绕在Steve的脑海里。第一次遇见这种情况的Steve有些慌张地举起手挡住了自己的嘴巴，他快步离开了电梯走进空无一人的会议厅，然后掏出那张皱巴巴的纸条，想了又想，还是没忍住把Tony的手机号码存进了自己的电话里。

口袋里的电话突然抖了一下，Tony摸出手机看了一眼然后满意地勾了勾嘴唇，虽然Steve发过来的短信只有短短的“我记下了”四个字，但它对Tony来说可不止这一丁点含义，毕竟可不是随便哪个人都能要到自己童年偶像的手机号码的。

但很快，Tony的注意力就不得不从手机上移开，因为车子已经停稳在家门口，而Howard也强硬地把他从车上拽了下来。

“嘿。”Tony不满地叫了了一声，他皱着眉把手机碰到沙发上然后甩开了父亲的手，并若无其事地转身到餐桌旁去给自己倒了杯水。

“只是吃个午餐而已，你至于吗？”

“在家不能吃吗？”Howard说着脱下外套扔在沙发上，然后摘下了领扣和袖口放在Jarvis递过来的盒子里，一边扯着自己的领带一边靠近了桌旁的Tony。

“你知道我不喜欢一个人待在这。”Tony用力地放下杯子转过身道，“既然你这周这么忙为什么还要让我回来？我在学校靠抑制剂照样能熬过一次发情期。”

“我不能冒这个风险。”Howard回道。

“你就是个极度自私的混蛋！”Tony咬着牙骂道。

“我一直都是。”Howard眯着眼沉下声音道，“尤其对你，我巴不得拿根链子把你拴在身边让你哪儿都去不了只能跟着我！”

话音刚落Howard便咬上了Tony的唇，抓着他的头发往后拉扯用疼痛来逼他张开嘴接纳自己的侵犯。Tony皱着眉愤怒地抓住Howard的衣领凶狠地吻了回去，丝毫不在意自己或者对方的牙齿可能划破柔软的舌头和口腔里的嫩肉。事实上，散开的血腥味更加刺激了两人的敏锐感官，他们就像两头想把对方拆吞入腹的野兽暴力地宣泄着自己的原始欲望，夹杂着愤怒、嫉妒和不安的占有欲笼罩着他们的肉体，动摇着他们在这段关系之中的地位，他们被迫疯狂起来，放纵起来，用真实的行为再一次巩固他们彼此的链接。

Howard拉起Tony的T恤脱下扔到一边，捏住他的后颈低头啃咬着他脆弱的喉咙。迷人的玫瑰香源源不断地从他的身体飘出，很快就由最初若有似无的花香提炼成浓郁丰厚的精露，它们溶解在Tony的体液里，浸润着他的每一寸肌肤，让他整个人变得像是一朵正在盛放的玫瑰花，热情地邀请着别人来欣赏和品尝他的美丽。

Howard抱起Tony把他压在餐桌上，随后果断地脱掉了他的裤子露出他浑圆挺翘的双臀。之前的性事留下的痕迹还没有完全消退，Tony的双臀依然散发着一种淡粉色的红润，上面的指印和牙印也都还在，这让他看起来就像个被人充分使用过的小骚货。Howard欣赏着眼前的美景只觉得喉咙一紧，迫不及待地俯下身子再一次吻住Tony的嘴唇同时把手指插进那个早已经湿润松软的后穴中。

“唔——嗯唔——”Tony轻颤着呻吟出声并主动地把腿缠上Howard的腰，粗糙的手指用力地蹭过他的肠壁时带来的快感让感觉全身酥麻发软，但很快对于快乐的渴望又让他恢复了体力主动地寻求更多。他不停地摆着腰迎合Howard的抽插让他的手指一次又一次地蹭上他的前列腺，虽然有的时候用力过猛会带来一点疼痛，但他也喜欢这个，适度的疼痛和粗暴只会让他变得更加兴奋。

Howard眯起眼睛欣赏着Tony在他身下红着脸喘息的模样，随后放开了他的唇好让他能尽情地叫出声，并一路顺着他的下巴吻到脖子最终来到胸口，他张嘴含住一边的乳头用力地吮吸着，另一只手则捏住另一边的乳头玩弄着。强烈的刺激让Tony不由自主地挺起了胸紧接着又软了下去，他咬着唇喘息着在桌上轻微地扭动起来，双手抓住Howard的头发像是要拉开他又像是想要索求更多。

Howard用牙齿咬住一边的乳头拉扯着然后松开任它自己弹回去，在Tony因疼痛而呻吟着收缩身体时突然插进他的内阴。Tony一下子失了声张大嘴无力地尖叫着，身体因强大的刺激而跳起紧接着又整个人软了下去，Howard曲起的指尖不停地搔刮着他的生殖道口让他完全无法把通道闭合，大量的粘液因此顺着他的指关节不断地往外流直到从他的穴口溢出滴落在桌子上。Howard轻笑着低头舔弄着Tony敏感的肚脐眼，然后直起身拉开他的双腿露出那个泛红的穴口，并抽动着自己的手指大力地操干起他的内阴来。

Tony仰起头艰难地吐露着放荡的呻吟，他的眼前被情欲蒙上了一层模糊的水雾，挺立在腿间的阴茎因为久久得不到安抚而可怜兮兮地发着抖。阵阵的快感短促且激烈就如高压电流瞬间窜过他的背脊，一道道黑影和白光相接着在他脑中闪现，过度的刺激让他本能地想要退缩，然而他的身体却被Howard抓住按在了桌上几乎毫无退路。

“你真美……”Howard叹息着吻住Tony的嘴唇，然后蹲下身子来舔了舔他被忽略的阴茎。他用舌头绕住龟头打了个转，随后张嘴含住顶端吮吸吞吐了起来。Tony轻颤着喉咙发出一声呻吟随后微微抬起头抱住Howard的头示意他把自己完全吞进去，湿热的口腔包裹着敏感的肉茎所带来的极致快感让Tony头皮发麻四肢无力，加上从后穴传来的阵阵酥麻，他觉得自己就像是化成了一滩水，彻底失去了反抗的能力。

Howard一边打量着Tony的表情一边加快了吞吐的速度，他知道在这种前后夹攻的情况下Tony并不能坚持太久，所以当一股温热的液体喷射进他的嘴里时他并没有感到多大的意外。Howard轻咳着吐出了Tony的阴茎并把嘴里的精液吐出滴在Tony的小腹上，随后低头舔了舔Tony泛着水光的会阴，然后用手指撑开Tony的后穴把舌头伸进去转了一圈，贪婪地吮吸着从里面溢出的甘甜的汁液。

“唔……别咬唔……嗯啊……”Tony用手背捂着嘴唇呻吟道，被Howard拉开的双腿架在他的肩上轻微地打着颤，象牙白的趾头也不由自主地蜷缩起来夹住了无形的空气。

Howard抽出手指改而托起Tony的臀部用力地舔弄着他的后穴，感受着敏感的肠壁抽搐着挤压着他舌头的奇妙触感，然后又勾起舌尖舔平他的皱褶顺带刮下粘膜上的淫液吸进嘴里。浓郁的玫瑰花香萦绕在Howard的口鼻之间，深红的花蕾在他嘴下为他尽情绽放，美味的花露不断地落入他的口中滑过他的喉咙，化作甘醇的花酒渗入他的血管流过他的全身。

Howard低吟了一声含住一口甘露起身吻住了Tony，他把人从桌上拉起，捏住他的下巴霸道地把口中的液体灌入他的口中然后勾住他的软舌用力地吮吸起来。Tony艰难地吞咽着口中的津液，双手贴在Howard的胸膛上揉捏着尔后落到他的腰带上快速地解开金属扣脱下他的裤子。Howard咬着Tony的下唇放开了他尔后凑到他的耳边舔吻着他的耳廓，他挺动着腰在Tony的手中磨蹭着自己的阴茎，享受着少年带着厚茧的手掌擦过他敏感的龟头时引起的轻微快感。但很快，贪婪的两人就不再满足于这样的轻微的爱抚，Howard把手从Tony的膝下穿过把他抱了起来，Tony呻吟着把腿缠上他的腰，一手扶住Howard的肩膀一手扶住他的阴茎，引导着Howard撑开他的身体一寸一寸地完全进入他。

湿润的甬道几乎是一口气就把Howard吞到了最深处，紧致的肠壁饥渴地挤压着他的柱身，敏感的生殖道口紧贴着龟头不断地收缩吮吸，引导着Howard再一个用力地挺身直接操进Tony的内阴。

“啊——嗯——啊哈——”强烈的快感让Tony后腰一软整个人坐在了Howard的阴茎上，粗壮肉茎撑开他的身体快速地擦过他敏感的黏膜直顶上他的子宫口，过于突然的兴奋刺激使他又一次失声尖叫，同时猛然紧缩的甬道也夹得Howard忍不住倒吸一口气，敏感的阴茎因此用力地跳了一下变得更粗更硬，装满了精液的囊袋也越发的紧绷饱满起来。

Howard咬着牙调整着自己的呼吸缓慢地托起Tony的臀部离开他的身体，在抽出一半时他停了下来让Tony有时间喘一口气然后快速地插入他的后穴。Tony抓住Howard身上的衬衣呻吟了一声，但尾音还没弱下就被又一次快速的挺动打得支离破碎。Howard眯着眼睛埋首于Tony的颈间制造着各种痕迹，同时抓住他的臀部上下摇摆着加快抽动的速度，他放任自己每一次都几乎完全抽出又尽根没入，让肥大的龟头蹭过Tony的前列腺然后插入他敏感的内阴，享受饥渴的嫩肉疯狂地挤压吮吸他的极度快感。

淫荡的呻吟声变得越发清晰响亮，蒙着哭腔和鼻音的颤音听得Howard心里又麻又痒，他怜爱亲吻着Tony发红的眼角舔过他睫毛上的眼泪，然后抱着他从客厅回到了房间，用脚带上门后直接把人抵在门上继续他未完成的工作。

Tony搂住Howard的脖子像一条缺水的鱼一样渴望地吻着他的嘴唇，他专心致志地舔弄着父亲的口腔勾住他的舌头来回磨蹭，贪婪地索取着Howard口中迷人的酒香味。Howard抚摸着Tony泛红的脸颊回吻着他，一直到少年因肺活量不足而不得不放开他时才微微拉开了一点距离。温热的气息喷洒在敏感的皮肤上引起又一阵迷人的泛红，Tony眼神有些迷离地看着Howard，就像是真的喝醉了一般不停地用嘴唇磨蹭着Howard的鼻子和脸颊。Howard宠溺地亲了亲Tony的脸颊，托着他的臀部离开木门来到床上。他把Tony放在床上离开了他的身体，然后把人翻了过来摆成一个跪趴着的姿势外重新进入他。

Tony呻吟着抓住被单整个人软在了床上，脸颊贴着柔软的床单磨蹭着，挺立的乳尖不时地擦过被子引起他阵阵的战栗，而身后传来的强烈刺激则让他有种自己的脑子都快被操出外太空的错觉。

墙上的Steve还是一如既往地笑着，然而那干净的眼睛在此时的Tony看来却染上了一点不该出现的阴沉，静止的瞳孔也在Tony自身的来回摇晃中动了起来，就好像正直的美国队长突然在画中活了起来，并冷静地欣赏着他眼前的这一场肉体盛宴

被自己脑中的幻想冲击到的Tony羞耻地闭上眼呻吟了一声，Howard却偏偏像是看穿了他的心思一样在这时抓住他的胳膊把他从床上拉起，逼迫着他抬起上半身跪在床上承受着他越发加重的操弄。

父亲的双手紧紧地缠绕在他的身上爱抚着他的每一寸敏感点，粗长的阴茎持续不断地操弄着他的软穴刺激着他最为敏感的柔软处，模糊但又清晰的呼唤声贴在他的耳边不断响起，拉扯着Tony逐渐涣散的意识让他停留在危险的悬崖边缘。

Howard啃咬着Tony的耳垂弥漫着他的名字，眼睛下意识地顺着Tony注视的方向看了过去，Steve的又一张海报毫无预警地闯入Howard的眼中，异样的紧张夹杂着奇妙的兴奋和微弱的愤怒让他的呼吸再次加重。他低吟着用手掌捂住了Tony的双眼阻隔了他的视线，然后抓住他的腰大力地抽动了几下后猛地抽出射满了他光洁的背部。

“想让他操你吗？”

父亲在耳侧响起的声音让Tony浑身一颤，他连忙拉下Howard的手转头对上他的脸，却没料到一根依然挺立着的狰狞肉柱猛地出现在他的眼前，紧接着一只大手捏住他的下巴引导他张开嘴，还沾着些许精液的阴茎便顺势插进了他的嘴巴里。

“对了……吸它，舔它，就像你最喜欢最擅长的那样……操，你真棒……”Howard扶住Tony的头一脸餍足地呻吟道，他的视线缓慢地扫了一圈墙上的海报，然后又低下头来看着有些心不在焉的Tony，不知为何突然感到一阵喉咙发紧。

“在这里做爱会让你觉得不舒服吗？”Howard一边问一边用手抚摸着Tony的嘴唇，在看到对方摇了摇头后有些好奇地挑了挑眉，于是又问，“所以你是更兴奋了？”

Tony呼吸一滞痛苦地咳了出声，然后Howard却没有退出反而更加深入了他的喉咙，但最终并没有停留太久而是快速抽出。

“从什么时候开始你对Steve有这样的想法了？”

“我没有——唔——”Tony反驳的话还没来得及说完就被Howard的阴茎又一次堵住了嘴巴，他眯起眼睛有些不满地瞪了Howard一眼，但显然有些底气不足，尽管他之前从来没有想过要对Steve做什么，可不知为何被Howard这么突然一说，他竟然心虚了起来。

Howard沉默地看着Tony没有说话，只是按住他的脑袋缓慢地在他嘴里抽动了起来。Tony闷哼了一声闭上眼专心地舔弄着口中的巨物，努力把Howard刚才的话扔到脑后但那些字句却像魔音一样在他脑中徘徊不去。

一时之间，房间里的气氛变得有些诡异。Howard没过多久就抽出了自己的阴茎，把Tony推倒在床上后正面进入了他。Tony咬着唇呻吟了一声抱紧了Howard吻了上去，Howard按住他的后脑加深了这个吻专心地舔弄着他的口腔，然后松开他他的唇，双手撑在床头板上，快速地挺动着腰抽插了起来。

重新燃烧起来的快感让两人再度沉浸于情欲之中，空气中跳动着的信息素变得越发的干烈火辣，Tony张大了嘴用力地呼吸着新鲜空气，但Howard散发出来的信息素让他觉得自己像是泡进了酒瓶里，他吸进的气体越多，意识反而变得更加模糊。

但就在这时他的后颈突然刺痛了一下，Tony一个激灵瞬间清醒过来看向了Howard，随即被对方眼中翻腾的占有欲给吓得心里一颤，全身发麻。

“我的。”Howard一边说一边低下头来亲吻着Tony的嘴唇，“你是我的。”

“你的——”Tony喘息着回应道，“永远都是——”

Howard闭上眼抱紧了Tony，然而却没有因为Tony的回应而变得安心多少。而此时抱着Howard的Tony，也看着天花板上的Steve陷入了一阵混乱之中，他觉得自己就像突然被某个漩涡拽住了脚踝，整个人不可抗力地越陷越深直至完全淹没。


	8. Chapter 8

08

我想我这里有你会感兴趣的东西。

当Jarvis在Howard不知从哪带回来的手机里发现这封邮件的时候，即使他不看后面的附件，也感觉到要有不好的事情发生。他捏着手机站在Tony的房间门口，轻轻敲响了房门，识图在不吵醒Tony的情况下让Howard注意到他。

不过尽管Jarvis知道Howard是个浅眠的人，他也依然为他开门的速度感到了一丝意外。但很快他就注意到Howard的眼里一点困倦都没有，显然是早就醒了，而且他的手里也同样握着一个手机。

Howard对着Jarvis点了一下头，没说话而是直接关上了房门朝客厅走去。原来在Jarvis接到那封邮件之前，就已经有人给Howard打过电话，只是因为来电号码是陌生的，接通之后没多久就被手机的防护系统给掐断了。但Howard还是在那一声不明显的铃声响起又瞬间消失的时候醒了。

“我想你该看看这个。”Jarvis把手机递给Howard。邮件里的文字叙述就只有那短短的一句话，剩下的全都是各种各样的偷拍照片。Howard皱着眉耐心地一路往下看，这些照片和他在酒店里带回来的那些几乎大同小异，可当他在最后一张照片上看到了Tony的脸时，他才明白对方的用意。

“该死的……”Howard咬着牙低声骂了一句，这时他手里这支不属于他的手机便响了起来。

“早上好，Stark先生，我希望你还记得我。”女人的声音从电话的那头传来，带着让人厌恶的耀武扬威的笑意。

“有何贵干？”Howard拿起Jarvis给他倒的咖啡抿了一口，冷静地问道。

“你喜欢我给你发的照片吗？”

“拍得不错，你为什么不直接寄去报社呢，这样他们就可以写一篇关于Stark家父子周末外出购物的娱乐新闻了，正好帮我澄清一下前阵子说我们父子不和的假新闻。”

“我怎么从来不知道父子之间还会有这么亲密的举动？”女人不屑地低笑了一声，右手握着鼠标轻点了几下后又给Howard发过去几张照片。在第一张照片里，Howard明显过于暧昧地搂住了那个穿着连帽衫的人，他的嘴唇甚至已经贴上了他的脸颊。而在接下来的几连拍中，甚至有他和那人接吻的照片。尽管这些照片里都看不清那人的脸，可只要有人见过上面那张Tony的照片，就会很自然地把他们联系在一起。

Howard皱着眉深呼吸了一口气，对着电话头低沉道：“你想要什么？”

“我给你发一个地址，你必须在中午十二点前赶过来，一个人，并且带上五十万美金。”

“五十万？”Howard挑眉道。

“我开价很低不是吗。”女人笑道，“我会等你的，别迟到。”说着她便挂了电话。

Howard拿下手机看了一眼女人发过来的短信，把地址记下后便把手机扔到了一边。

“我就跟他说了不要去游乐场。”Howard看着那一堆照片忍不住道。那一天是Tony的生日，就在前两个星期，那是他的十八岁成人礼。Howard本来准备订个餐厅和他好好地庆祝，但Tony却执意想要去游乐场玩，不管Howard如何劝说都不肯改变主意，还说这是他这个父亲欠他的。确实，一直以来，Howard都没有带过Tony去游乐场，但他一直自以为是地想他的儿子不会喜欢这种地方，却从来没有亲自问过他的真实想法。愧疚和补偿心态最终让Howard同意了，之后一直到现在为止，他都不后悔他当时做了那样的决定。

“这不是他的错。”Jarvis对着Howard道，“这也不是你的错。”

“我知道。”Howard说着揉了揉眉心，“去给我把车子准备好吧。别让他知道这件事，就说我上班去了。”

“我尽量。”Jarvis说着放下了手里的擦拭布，把银制的餐具收好在橱柜里，随后便从侧门离开了客厅，到车库去给Howard准备车子。

Tony醒过来的时候已经将近中午了，发情消耗了他大量的体力和精力，也强行改变了他的生物钟，甚至模糊了他的时间观念让他无法分辨这究竟是他发情期里的第几天。但每当Tony意识到Howard不在他身边的时候，他总能很快地清醒过来，尽管在此时此刻他并不想要这种清醒。

“他又去哪儿了？”Tony一边问一边把自己扔进柔软的沙发里，频频抽痛的太阳穴让他难受地皱起了眉头。

“又来了？”Jarvis有些担心地走到Tony身边，把早餐放在他面前后就绕到他身后给他按摩头部，“你真的该把这件事告诉他。”

“不，我不会说的，你也不许说。”Tony想都不想就拒绝道。

“你这又何必呢？”Jarvis叹了口气无奈道。

“如果他真的在意我，他就该自己发现。”Tony赌气道。他的头疼其实是一种类似于戒断的症状，一般出现在没有被标记的Omega身上。当一个没有被标记过的Omega频繁地和同一位Alpha度过发情期时，Omega的身体就会本能地对这位Alpha的信息素产生依赖，这种依赖可以让Omega在发情期时利用Alpha的信息素暂时缓和自己体内的燥热，也同样可以利用它在做爱的时候获得更多的快感。但坏处是，一旦依赖形成而Alpha又不能在Omega发情的时候陪伴他，Omega身上就会出现戒断症状，轻则头疼恶心，重则会打破Omega的生理平衡，出现发烧发热甚至晕阙的不正常现象。

“你已经18岁了。”Jarvis道，“别总像个孩子。”

“为什么你们都觉得是我在无理取闹？”Tony拍掉了Jarvis的手回头道，“从小到大到底是谁几乎不理我，但我什么时候闹过别扭了？现在我只求他一个月能抽出来一个星期陪我，就一个星期，这个要求很过分吗？你别忘了这是他的职责，也是他欠我的！”

“我不是那个意思……”

“我知道你总是站在他那边的。”Tony打断道，“他又去哪了？”

“公司有点事，他必须得回去处理。”Jarvis回答道。

“当然，工作要紧。”Tony阴阳怪调地嘟囔了一句，“我待会要出去一趟，你能不跟着我吗？”

Jarvis盯着Tony看了一阵子，他知道Tony的发情期就快结束了，也知道他平时最讨厌外出的时候身后有人跟着，于是便妥协道：“记得带上备用的抑制剂。”

Tony笑了笑，这才终于恢复了一点精神从沙发上跳下来，跑回房间去换衣服。

“嘿，Friday，你在吗？”Tony说着敲了敲手机屏幕，然后打开衣柜门开始换衣服。

“永远，Boss，有什么需要我为你做的吗？”

“查一下我爸的手机定位，我想知道他现在在哪。”Tony说着快速穿好衣服关上了衣柜门，拿起钥匙和手机一同离开了屋子，骑着花园里的自行车离开了家。

“根据卫星返回的数据，他现在正在纽约城西部距离你二十公里的地方。”

Friday的话让本来正准备往SI出发的Tony猛地刹车停在了路中央。Howard没有去上班。那是Jarvis骗了他，还是Howard骗了Jarvis？不管答案是哪个，这显然都不是一个什么好兆头。

“给我导航，我要去找他。”

“遵命，Boss。”

女人给的地址是一家很普通的旅馆，房间里坐的只有她一个人。Howard站在门口打量了一番房间，随后走进屋里在靠墙的单人沙发上坐下。

“我还以为你至少会弄两个保镖之类的。”Howard惬意地靠在沙发的靠背上，一脸悠然自得地看着对面的女人道。

“我要的钱呢？”

“我给你带了一张支票。”Howard从外套里拿出了一张支票递给女人。

“我说了我要现金。”

Howard闻言轻笑了一声，暗示性地扫了一眼女人包裹着网袜的大腿，视线缓慢地徘徊在她交叠的腿间。“让我们诚实一点吧，你想要的根本就不是钱，也不是这些照片。”

“噢是吗？”女人笑着把翘起的腿放下，接着从一旁的烟盒里抽出一根细烟点着，“你知道我想要什么？”

“你为什么不过来收下这张支票，然后听听看我怎么说呢？”Howard对女人勾起一个邀请的笑容，满意地看着她从椅子上起身，缓慢地靠近了他，随后张开腿跪坐在他的大腿上，一手接过他的支票塞进乳间，一手夹着烟挑眉看着Howard。

“现在，告诉我我想要什么？”

Tony找到旅馆的时候他已经热得出了一身汗了，体内过于活跃的细胞开始失控地飘散出一丝轻微的玫瑰香，这让他在停车之后立刻掏出了抑制剂给自己来了一管，以免出现意外。旅馆所在的地方是一个治安环境看起来一般的地方，路边站着三两个一直在盯着旅馆门口看的人。Tony一边小心地不去对上那几人的目光，一边躲避着迎面走来的几个流浪汉，总算成功地走进了旅馆里。

“你知道他在哪儿吗？”Tony问道，但他早就知道Friday的答案会是什么，毕竟这还只是和原型机，定位肯定没有那么精确。但好在这家旅馆看起来不大，他可以慢慢找。想着Tony快步跑上了楼梯，他打算从最顶层开始往下找，却没想到当他走到四楼的楼梯口时，竟闻到他父亲的信息素和一个发情的Omega的信息素交缠在了一起。

那一瞬间，Tony几乎是整个人僵在了原地。虽然那些气息很微弱，但他从来不会认错他父亲的味道。所以这算什么？他丢下他一个人在家，然后跑到这种地方来搞别的人吗？突然感到一阵恶心的Tony忍不住捂着嘴干呕了一下，发情期内的Omega对于同类的信息素总是会有本能的排斥，就像是Alpha们对彼此之间的敌意一样，Omega们之中也存在着竞争。但尽管难受，Tony还是捂着嘴朝味道飘来的那个方向走了过去，而就在他刚在房间门口停下的时候，那道门就被从里面拉开了。

“记住你——Tony！？”Howard瞪大了眼睛看着面前的人，心里顿时咯噔了一下。

“哇哦，你居然找到这里来了？”女人从Howard身后探出头来，脸上带着一丝玩味又炫耀的笑容，看得Tony只觉得胃里一阵翻涌难受。

“我是来找你谈谈公司新项目的一些技术问题的，但看起来你正在忙，我还是先走了。不过顺口一提，我不反对你再婚，也不反对你找别人发泄欲望，但请你至少把标准定得高一些，不要把什么乱七八糟的母狗都带上床。”

“你——！”女人的脸色顿时成了灰青，但Tony已经没有任何心思去欣赏这一幕了，生理加上心理的难受让他几乎要忍不住吐在当场，他现在只想立刻离开这个地方。

“该死的。”Howard捂着额头看着大步离开的Tony骂道。

“我可没有安排这个。”女人为自己辩解道。

“这重要吗？”Howard回头瞪了她一眼，“离开这里并且永远也不要再出现！”

从旅馆离开之后Tony就像是无头苍蝇一样疯狂地流窜在大街小巷中，迎面刮来的风就像是一个个巴掌用力地扇在他的脸上，那些在耳边不停回荡的风声就像是恶魔的嘲笑声，正一遍又一遍不厌其烦地在告诉他他有多可笑和幼稚。

“操他的！”Tony咒骂着把自行车甩在了电灯柱旁然后把自己扔在了破旧的铁丝网上。一声巨响过后周围瞬间诡异地安静了下来，Tony低着头看着自己脚边的影子，突然无力地蹲坐在了地上。

他认得那个女人，是那天他在酒店房间里看到的那个女人。他也记得那个女人手上握着他们的把柄，她想要威胁Howard，她想要他。这些他都知道所以他能猜到Howard这一次为什么会去见她，为什么要跟她做这些事，他应该能够理解，他应该能够明白。但是去他的！这就是他为什么生气！他气他自己没有能力处理这件事情，他气他自己又一次给他父亲带来了麻烦，他恨他父亲总是在保护他因为他的的确确没有那个能力保护他自己！他恨这个，他恨所有人都把他当小孩子而且他们都是对的！

口袋里的手机不合时宜地响了起来，Tony掏出来看了一眼后就直接关机把它扔回口袋里。他想一个人冷静下来好好思考一下，他必须这么做。

Howard看着被挂断的电话皱了皱眉，视线不由得从手机屏幕移到Jarvis的后脑，责备道：“你为什么不告诉我他出来了。”

“我没料到他会去找你。”“Bullshit.”Howard说着放下了手机疲倦地靠在了汽车后座的椅背上，“你知道他会去哪里吗？”

“这很难说。”Jarvis道，“你不能定位他的手机吗？”

“他关机了。”

“你不能远程开启吗？”

“他不会喜欢我这样做的。”

“所以你也明白他现在想要一个人待一会儿？”

“闭嘴，你没在帮忙。”Howard烦躁地揉了揉脸，转头看着窗外的街景担心地皱起了眉头，“还是先回家吧，如果一个小时后他还不回来我们再出去找。”

Jarvis看了一下后视镜中的Howard，很想告诉他一个小时之后Tony还真不一定会回来，然而看着这位父亲眉眼间的惆怅和懊悔，他还是觉得不要雪上加霜的好。

Tony推着被他摔坏了的自行车漫无目的地在街上游荡着，理性告诉他自己现在应该回家，或者至少听Howard把事情解释一遍，但感性却让他暂时还没办法直视这件事，或许以后都不行……操。为自己的懦弱和情绪化感到气愤的Tony扔下了自行车在楼梯旁坐下， 他真的想要回家，但他不敢回去。他不敢，他不知道该怎么面对他的父亲……

“Tony？”突然，一个不该出现的声音在Tony身前响了起来，Tony瞬间收紧了全身的肌肉，僵硬地抬起了头，紧接着后悔得巴不得立刻跑走。

“真的是你，我还以为我认错人了。”Steve带着意外的表情靠近了Tony，他先是看了一眼倒在地上的自行车，然后又看了一眼Tony裸露在外的膝盖和手肘，确认他没有摔伤之后才又对上他的眼睛。

“怎么了？你怎么一个人坐在这？”

“我……”Tony张了张嘴却不知道该说什么，该死的Steve为什么会在这里！？“你为什么会在这？”

“我就住这附近，刚才出门买了点牛奶面包。”Steve说着举了举手里的袋子，“你怎么会在这？这是你的车吗？”

“我——我骑车出来兜风，不小心摔了。”Tony干巴巴地回道。

“你受伤了吗？”Steve顿时紧张起来。

“没没没，我只是——”Tony张了张嘴，却再也编不下去了，为什么要在这个时候让他见到Steve，难道刚才的事情给他的打击还不够大吗！“你就——让我一个人待一会儿吧。”

Steve微微皱起眉头有些担心地看着Tony，他能感觉到这个少年明显不在状态，看他的时候眼神也一直在闪躲，所以肯定出事了。

“这里离你家有一段距离，你带手机了吗，我让Howard过来接你？”

“不！”Tony连忙道，“我，现在不想回家，你让我一个人坐一会儿就好了，我没事。”

“你看起来一点都不像没事的样子。”Steve忍不住反驳道，“你和他又吵架了？”

“不是，只是——”Tony说着把脸转了过去，显然不想和Steve讨论这个。

Steve叹了口气，拎着袋子靠近了Tony，然后拿出一瓶酸奶贴上了他的脸颊。被正午的阳光晒得有些发烫的皮肤瞬间被冰凉的瓶子刺激得抖了一下，Tony意外地瞪着眼睛躲开了瓶子，有些不解地看向Steve。

“去我家坐一会儿吧，你这么坐在这里晒很容易中暑的。”Steve说着笑了笑，他把酸奶瓶强行塞在了Tony的手里，然后扶起倒在一旁的自行车推着它径直往前走。

双手捧着酸奶瓶的Tony有些愣愣地看着Steve，过了好一阵子才回过神来快步跟上。Steve回头看了他一眼，笑道：“酸奶送你了，快喝吧。”

“我又不是小孩子。”Tony下意识地反驳道，但还是撕开了封口的锡箔纸仰头喝了一口，“谢谢……”

Steve看着Tony笑了笑，没忍住伸出手揉了揉他头顶那被风吹得有些凌乱的头发。


	9. Chapter 9

09

Tony从浴室里出来的时候正好看到Steve把电话放下，敏感的少年瞬间抓紧了手里的毛巾一脸警惕地盯着Steve，问道：“你不会是给我爸打电话了吧？你打了，对吗？”

“听着Tony，我承认我是个在某些方面有点迟钝的人，我的脑筋没办法像你们这些天才科学家一样转得那么快。但在某些方面，尤其是在察言观色这方面，我坚信我做得比你们更好。”Steve说着把手从话筒上移开，示意Tony过来这边坐下，“我不是瞎子，我能看出来你和Howard之间存在矛盾，但我也知道这是你们的家事，所以如果你不希望我过问，我一个字都不会提。但如果你想要谈谈这个，我很乐意当你的听众。”

Tony抿了抿嘴唇没有回答，只是坐在沙发上开始用毛巾擦拭头发。垂下的发丝和毛巾遮住了他的大半张脸，以至于Steve看不到他此时的表情。

“如果你不想说那就算了，你中午吃过饭了吗，我给你做点三文治？”

“不是我不想说。”Tony突然回道，他拉下了头上的毛巾露出一头乱糟糟的头发，被遮挡起来的眼睛视线犹豫地在地上徘徊着，过了好一阵子才缓慢地聚焦在Steve的脸上，“只是情况有点复杂，我不知道从哪里开始说，我也不知道该怎么说。”

“或许你可以试试从今天的事开始说？”Steve靠坐在桌子上看着Tony道。

Tony犹豫地张了张嘴巴，眼珠子转了一圈后又默默地闭上了嘴，道：“算了，当我什么都没说。你真的没给我爸打电话对吧？”

Steve闻言笑了笑，回答道：“如果你不想回家，我不会让他来带你走的，我保证。”Tony微微勾了勾嘴唇，似乎终于心情变好了一点。“但我得向你坦白，我刚才确实给Howard打过电话。”

“我就知道！”Tony瞪着眼睛道，“骗子，从什么时候开始美国队长会说谎了！”

“我从来就没有否认过我刚打了电话。”Steve笑道，但还是安抚性地靠近了Tony，在他对面坐了下来，“你别紧张，他不会过来接你回去的。”

“暂时而已。”Tony别过脸去道。

“你又不能永远都不回去。”Steve劝说道，“就算你的父亲做错了什么，你总得给他一个跟你解释和道歉的机会。我了解Howard，他很爱你，所以我相信他一定是有他的苦衷。”

“是啊……”Tony说着又想起了他上次在酒店里看到的场景和他今天在宾馆里看到的那一幕，顿时就像是有一只大手抓住了他的内脏狠狠地蹂躏着，他皱着眉强行把这些画面甩出脑子，然而那种恶心的感觉却还是在他的身体里徘徊不散。

“你还好吗？”发现Tony的脸色突然变差了的Steve忍不住关心道。

“我没事……”Tony摇了摇头，别过脸去从沙发上站了起来，“我，我能在你这里待一晚吗？如果你不愿意我可以去外面找一家宾馆。”其实Tony不想在这种状态下和Steve待在一起，他不愿让Steve看到这样的他，然而待在这个男人身边，他可以感受到一种安全感，就像是被温暖的阳光拥抱着一样，让他总是不由自主地放松下来。但这种拥抱却很难找到实体感，每一次Tony想要伸手回抱的时候都只能触碰到空气，紧接着他身边的暖意就会慢慢地消息，仿佛一切都只是一个梦，而Steve还站在距离他很远的地方，从来就没有靠近过他，更别说拥抱他。

“当然，你可以留在这里。”Steve的话打断了Tony的思绪，“但我家里只有一间卧室，你介意睡沙发吗？”

“呃，不——”Tony眨了眨眼睛回神道，但还是下意识地转头看了一眼Steve的卧室门口，他还没进去过呢，说不好奇那是骗人的。

“如果你不介意，我们一起睡也可以。”注意到Tony的视线的Steve体贴地建议道，“反正我是不会去睡沙发的。但你放心，我的床还算够大，应该能装下我们两个人。”

“噢是吗？你一个人住买这么大的床干什么？”Tony闻言坏笑着调侃道。

“别用学你父亲那些没用的。”Steve干咳了一声用手敲了敲Tony的脑袋，然后带着他朝卧室走了过去。

“我待会能拍几张照片吗，这个在网上一定能卖到不少钱。”

“别闹。”Steve有些无奈地笑道，顺手打开了房门让Tony进去。

Steve的房间很干净而且整齐，除了一些必须的家具之外几乎没有多余的摆设。但在靠窗的位置他特别放了一张书桌，桌上放了一本像是素描本的本子，那摊开的页面吸引着Tony靠近了它。

“这是什么？”正在整理衣架的Steve闻言回头，这才发现Tony已经拿起了他的素描本在翻看。顿时感到一阵心虚的Steve连忙走过去合上Tony手里的本子并把它收回来放在了桌上，为Steve这一连串动作感到有些意外的Tony挑了挑眉，忍不住道：

“你不会在里面画了什么不能见人的画吧？”

“那倒没有。”Steve微微红了红脸回道，“只是，我画得不好，没什么好看的。”

“谁说的，我刚刚看到一朵玫瑰就画得很好啊。”Tony说着就夺过了本子执意地翻回到他刚刚看的地方，“看，这很美。”说着Tony又随手翻过了一页，却没料到画中突然出现了他自己的脸。

“噢，这个还没画完。”Steve一惊连忙合上素描本，这一次他直接把它收在了抽屉里。

Tony有些惊讶地眨了眨眼睛，似乎还没反应过来刚刚到底发生了什么，只是愣愣地看着Steve，问道：“那是……我吗？”

“嗯……”Steve有些僵硬地应了一声，“我们上次去吃饭的时候，嗯，有那么一阵子你背光坐着的时候整个画面的构图很完美，我当时就在想我该把那一幕画下来。”

“噢，是这样。”Tony说着眼中闪过了一丝失望，但很快就被他藏了起来，“你知道吗，你以后在追女孩的时候可千万别这么说，她们会不开心，你要告诉她们，你画她们是因为她们很美。”

“我，呃，这副画，其实，是你让构图变得完美的。我的意思是，你很好看，而那些玫瑰和光晕就只是，让你看起来更完美了。”Steve说着有些腼腆地笑了笑，像是在害羞，他的脸甚至变得比刚才更红了一点。Tony有些意外地看着他，他可没料到Steve会说这样的话，一时之间不知道该怎么回应。

“谢谢，所以，你画完的时候，能把它送我吗？”

“当然，这是我的荣幸。”

Tony闻言忍不住勾起嘴角笑了起来，那一瞬间，他突然很想走上前去给Steve一个拥抱，但他忍住了，他不想吓到Steve。只是那种欲望团积在体内却得不到发泄的感觉让他在接下来的一整天里都有些坐立不安，他的视线似乎完全胶着在Steve的身上了，有时过久的注视让他都觉得有些尴尬，但Tony就是没办法控制自己。他很少有机会能和Steve独处，更别说是在他的家里。这里是完全属于Steve的私人空间，在这屋子里的每一个角落，都沾满了Steve身上那独有的清爽气息，每一个摆设都透露着他生活里的一些小习惯。Tony确信Steve不是一个会经常让外人来他家里作客的人，他甚至可能是除Steve以外走进这间屋子里的第一个人。这种成就感让Tony本能地有些激动起来，就好像他无意中窥探到了什么秘密，而且秘密的主人不但不反感，反而还放任他继续探索。

“Tony？”“嗯？”Tony回过神来对上Steve的双眼，随后视线落在他手中的衣服上，这才想起来自己原本在做什么。

“把衣服换了就睡觉吧。”Steve说着把衣服递给Tony。

“你真的不介意和我一起睡？”Tony接过衣服问道。

“没事，以前在军营里我们经常好几个人挤一张被子，习惯了。”

“那你们没有睡前打一架还真是奇迹。”

“谁说没有，Bucky永远是下手最重的那个，我们经常是打累了直接睡过去。”Steve说着笑了起来，“我想我们今晚就不用打一架再睡了吧？”

“我可打不过你。”Tony道。

“至少可以试试嘛。”Steve笑道，但很快他的脑海里就自然地浮现出Tony被他制服在床上一脸气喘吁吁又不服气的模样。少年的头发因为沾了汗水而凌乱地粘在了他的额前，眼眶和鼻子因为先前的剧烈运动而微微有些发红。不甘示弱的性格让他咬紧了嘴唇就是不愿说出认输两个字，那被磨得红肿的嘴唇就像是饱满的玫瑰花瓣，泛着水光的鲜红色泽仿佛在诱惑着别人去品——！被自己的想法吓了一跳的Steve连忙回过神来理清自己的思绪，好在那个时候Tony已经去换衣服了不在他身边，不然他一定会看出什么端倪来的。想着Steve有些心虚地抹了抹脸，正好这时Tony换好衣服走进了房间，Steve连忙收起自己所有的表情掀开被子示意他上床，然后自己也僵硬地跟着上床躺下。

“还好你还留着你以前穿的衣服。”Tony突然道，“不过就是小了点。”

“不舒服吗？要不我给你拿件别的的？”

“别别别，你现在穿的衣服我都能当裙子穿了。”Tony拒绝道。Steve闻言下意识地又在脑海里开始想象Tony描述的那个画面，但这一次他只进行到一半就强行中止了，那太过了，他不该这么做。

“那睡吧，晚安。”Steve说着伸手关掉了床头灯，有些心虚地闭上眼睛，希望Tony没注意到他的脸在刚才又红了起来。

“嗯，晚安。”Tony盯着Steve眨了眨眼睛，然后转过身去背对着Steve，这才敢偷偷地低头闻了一下自己身上的衣服。是Steve的味道。还有他脑袋下的枕头，他身上的被子，甚至是他早些时候洗澡用的洗发水、沐浴露和牙膏，全都是Steve的味道。操……Tony忍不住在心里骂道。这太过了……Tony用力地深呼吸一口气，强迫自己闭上眼睛安静睡觉。

“您还不睡吗？”Jarvis从车库里出来的时候发现Howard还坐在沙发边，手里握着他的手机，就和今天中午刚打完电话的姿势一样。

“我还是把他接回来吧。”Howard说着就想起身往车库走过去，但被Jarvis阻止了。

“现在已经很晚了。”Jarvis按住Howard的肩膀安抚道，“没事的，他带了抑制剂，我在他出门之前检查过了。而且他的发情期就快结束了。”

“但他还在发情期里。”Howard有些焦急道，“我不放心。”

“你该相信他们，Tony虽然叛逆，但他不会拿这种事情跟你开玩笑的。”

“我知道……”Howard皱着眉道，“我只是……”

Jarvis微微叹了口气，其实他也明白Howard的焦急，于是道：“这样吧，你去睡个觉，我们明天一早就去接他。”

Howard看了Jarvis一眼，然后点点头。“我们天一亮就去。”然而回到房间之后，Howard却怎么样也睡不着。他突然后悔当时为什么没有追上去拉住Tony，他当时就应该立刻和他解释清楚，在那之后如果他还是想要一个人静静，他再放他走。他真的不该像现在这样放任他一个人在外面胡思乱想，尽管他相信Tony多少能明白他，但他也知道这几个月以来Tony一直没有什么安全感，这时候哪怕只是一瞬间的怀疑，都有可能让他儿子钻入牛角尖。

Tony……Howard疲倦地揉了揉自己的太阳穴，强迫自己闭上眼睛休息一会儿。绷紧了一天的神经在黑暗之中被慢慢地放松，困倦伴随着睡意缓慢地加重让Howard逐渐陷入了无意识当中。这时，他的身体像是被什么东西托了起来，在一片黑暗之中宛若失重一般漂浮着，但突然，支撑着他的力量消失了，他的身体在一瞬间掉进了无尽的黑暗当中。

Tony猛地睁开眼睛醒了过来，然而周围陌生的环境让他一时分辨不出自己在哪里，一直到体内升腾而起的热量烘得他浑身难受，紧接着有一股陌生又熟悉的Alpha气息从身后飘过来的时候，他才惊觉自己在Steve的床上发情了。

被这个事实吓了一跳的Tony连忙爬起来想要去找抑制剂，但他才刚把被子掀开，就有一只手从他身后伸了出来将他强行抱了过去。还在梦里的Steve丝毫不知道发生了什么，他只是突然闻到了记忆中那一直在他脑海里萦绕着的玫瑰香，而且这一次香味变得更加浓郁，更加甜美，就像是有一片玫瑰花田在瞬间同时绽放了一般，那诱人的馥郁香气让他情不自禁地想要获取更多，更多。

“唔……”贴上了身体的一双宽厚的手掌带着让Tony战栗的热度，来自Steve身上不加控制的四倍信息素就像是一层层飓风将他整个人团团包围，兽性的气息频繁地攻击着他后颈上那敏感的腺体，过于火辣的辛烈气息则不断地从他的鼻子和嘴巴钻进他的身体里，让他几乎无法呼吸。

“Tony……”这时，Steve发出的低吟无疑是火上浇油。那性感的嗓音顺着Tony的背脊一路窜过，在他体内激起一阵又一阵的酥麻。

操，他完了。


	10. Chapter 10

10

“Tony……”Steve本能地呢喃着在他梦里出现的少年的名字，从他后颈处飘出的浓郁香气吸引着Steve低头亲吻着那一处敏感单薄的皮肤。他可以感觉到怀里的人因此发出的兴奋又恐惧的颤抖，他可以听到他喉间发出的隐忍的呻吟，那那些由破碎的音节组成的，他的名字。

“Steve……Steve？唔！”被标记的恐惧让Tony有些慌张地呼唤着Steve的名字，却没想到因此换来了对方落在他后颈上的一个吮吻，“不……Steve，别咬……”

“Tony……Tony……”Steve皱着眉不停地呢喃着Tony的名字，越发甜美的香气诱惑着他用力地舔弄着嘴下那一片单薄的皮肤。这是个还没有被标记的Omega，他的Tony，是个还没有被标记的Omega，而且此刻正因为发情而急需Alpha的抚慰。Steve为这个事实感到了一阵近乎窒息的兴奋，他忍不住更加用力抱紧了怀里的人，双手也开始不安分地在Tony身上游走起来。

“天……Steve，啊……”挺立的阴茎被粗糙的手掌包裹住的一瞬间，Tony再也忍不住叫了出声。而他身后的Steve就像是受到了鼓励一般开始圈住他的分身套弄了起来。一阵阵酥麻的快感伴随着剧烈的刺激让Tony下意识地咬住嘴唇呻吟出声。他的双手无力地握住Steve活动着手腕，却不知道自己到底该阻止他还是鼓励他。

梦里的Steve因为Tony的不抗拒而越发地大胆了起来，他吮吸着Tony的后颈暂时放过他那已经被刺激得红肿战栗的腺体，改而侧头舔吻着他脆弱的颈侧。敏感的少年因为他那或许用力的吮吸而发出了一声近似呜咽的呻吟，本能仰起的下巴反而将他那过于精致的脖子完全暴露在Steve的眼前，被汗水浸透的皮肤泛着一层诱人的水光，那无处不在的花香仿佛融化成了花露正顺着他的颈侧曲线缓慢地滑落，诱惑着Steve伸出舌头来将它卷入口中，紧接着含住那片细嫩的皮肤用力地咬了下去。

“呃——哈嗯——啊——Steve，别咬，别——”少年求饶一般的呻吟声让Steve听得心里一颤，他怜爱地松开嘴温柔地舔了舔Tony脖子上的伤口，然后侧头在附近留下了几个细碎的吻后，便转移阵地来到了他的耳边，用嘴唇包住他的耳垂轻轻吮吸了起来。

Tony闭上眼微微松了口气，然而这时Steve的另一只手却沿着他的后腰缓慢地滑到了他的臀间，在Tony因为晃神而没注意的瞬间，Steve的两根手指便沾着那些滑腻的液体直接插进了Tony的后穴里。湿润的甬道几乎在瞬间就接纳了异物的入侵，敏感的肠肉在Steve缓慢的磨蹭当中饥渴地开始收缩蠕动起来，那温暖细腻的触感让Steve忍不住轻叹了一口气，紧接着他便大胆地开始把手指探进深处，摸索着那令人向往的隐蔽入口。

Tony咬着牙努力地忍住喉间的呻吟声，然而那不断加重的快感却让他就快不能控制自己。来自前后的双重刺激彼此配合着不断地加快了速度，那在他体内抽动着的手指带出了一阵又一阵的响亮水声，伴随着Steve的粗喘在Tony的耳边不停地回荡着。

“你好湿……”

“天……”Steve那无意识的呢喃让Tony忍不住浑身发抖，他从来不知道一个人在梦里也可以做这么多，还是说这家伙压根就是醒着的？然而此刻他的天才大脑已经快被情欲占据了所有的运行内存，再也没有心思去思考这种无关轻重的问题了。

Steve埋头在Tony的颈间贪婪地吮吸着他身上的香气，曲起的手指技巧性地搔刮着敏感的肠壁并不断地往深处探索，直到他终于触碰到那令人疯狂的入口。敏感的少年因为他突然的触碰而发出了一声沙哑的尖叫，他扭动着身子本能地想要逃开这过于激烈的快感刺激，但却被Steve径直插入他生殖道里的手指弄得瞬间失声脱力。

Tony瞪大了眼睛无声地发出了一声尖叫，突如其来的快感刺激让他一下子没忍住直接射了出来。Steve温柔地亲吻着Tony的脸颊安抚他的身体，然后搂住他的腰把人固定在怀里，这才缓慢地重新恢复了手上的动作，在那敏感的入口处来回戳弄着磨蹭着他的前列腺。

“唔……啊，别这样，别一直……”Tony弓起身子颤抖着呻吟着想要从Steve的手里挣脱出来，然而他身后的Alpha只是低头在他的后颈上落下了一个吻，紧接着往他体内插入了第三根手指，并突然加快了速度在他的生殖道里摩擦起来。Tony瞪着眼睛哑叫了一声便再也没法发出更多的叫声，他紧抓着Steve的手臂努力地张大嘴呼吸着，过于激烈的快感刺激就像是一道道高压电流不断地窜过他的背脊在他的大脑里炸出一道道白光。他从来没试过被人这样玩弄过那里，然而Steve却像是铁了心要直接用手指把他操到高潮一般，每一次的动作都比上一次的要激烈。大量的清液顺着Steve的手指流出Tony的身体，已经打湿了他的内裤和大腿内侧。空气中的Omega信息素浓度达到了一个几乎可以引发警报的巅峰，Steve有些失控地挺腰撞上了Tony的臀部，好让他那硬得发疼的阴茎可以隔着被前液打湿的布料在Tony的臀间磨蹭起来。

“Steve……Steve，啊，我要……我要——啊——！”Tony到达高潮的那一瞬间终于忍不住发出了一声尖叫，徘徊在梦境和现实边缘的Steve在这时终于彻底醒了过来。他有些晃神地看着怀里的人，僵硬的手指后知后觉地从Tony紧缩的肠壁中缓慢地抽出，似乎一时之间还不敢确定刚才到底都发生了些什么。

感觉到空气中的Alpha信息素有点变味的Tony回头看向了Steve，在对上那双惊愕的双眼时他就知道这个大块头总算是醒过来了。一瞬间，恐惧和期待同时笼罩了Tony，他情不自禁地转过身去面对着Steve，双手抓着他的衣服试图靠近他。

“……Tony？”Steve轻颤着声音道。

“嘘……吻我。”Tony贴上Steve的嘴唇低声道，紧接着不等对方回应就抱着他吻了上去。

Steve本能地闭上眼睛抱住了Tony，他的大脑还在为刚才的梦而发昏，而眼前这过于活色生香的场面则丝毫没有帮上任何的忙。他皱着眉努力地在自己的脑海里寻找最后一丝理智，然而Tony身上散发出来的过于甜美诱人的香气却让他几乎无法思考。他没有在做梦，他从一开始就没有在做梦。认清了这个事实的Steve突然感到胸口涨起了一阵暖意，不知名的喜悦猛地涌上了他的大脑夺走了他身体的支配权，指使着他翻身将Tony压在身下，抱住他的后脑不断地加深这个吻。

这一切是从什么时候开始的？没有人知道。总之等Steve回过神来的时候，他已经在素描本上画满了这个少年的画。他甚至在家里的阳台养了一盆玫瑰，只因他曾经在Tony的身上闻到过一丝让人向往的花香。可是Steve从来没有想象过这一幕，他甚至没有想象过他和Tony会有比朋友之间还要亲密的行为，而他不知道这是不是因为Peggy告诉他Tony是Alpha的缘故。但Steve知道，尽管他不愿意承认，但当初当他得知Tony是Alpha的时候，他有过那么一瞬间的失落而他甚至说不上来为什么。然而现在，Tony却躺在了他的身下，因为发情而浑身湿透了，身上还散发着一股诱人的玫瑰花香。Steve不知道这是为什么，是Peggy骗了他，还是Tony骗了所有的人。但不管怎样，Steve知道他现在只有一个念头，那就是占有Tony。

“！？”炽热的阴茎毫无预兆地插入体内的一瞬间，Tony差点咬断了自己的舌头。他瞪着眼睛努力地张开嘴呼吸，然而Steve却没有给他任何适应的时间，径直地搂着他的腰开始大力地抽插起来。凹凸不平的阴茎不停地摩擦着他的肠壁强行撑开他的身体抚平每一丝皱褶，电流般的强烈刺激让Tony情不自禁地摆动着腰迎合Steve的动作好让他能够操得更加深入。

Steve扶着Tony的腰低头看着他，少年脸上餍足又享受的表情说明他已经不是第一次经历这个了，一想到曾经还有别人触碰过Tony，Steve就忍不住感到一丝愤怒，尽管他知道这可能是Tony为了解决发情期而不得不做的事情，但刻在他本能里的独占欲还是让他有些失控地加大了操干的力度，像是在惩罚Tony又像是在惩罚他自己。

“唔……那里……Steve啊，那里……”

“这里吗？你想让我进去吗？”Steve说着顶上了Tony那正在颤抖的生殖道口，他知道Tony想要，他也知道Tony会愿意让他进去的，他只是想要听他亲口说出来，他想要听见Tony亲自告诉他，他想要他。

“是的……进来，操我Steve，进来……啊……”终于被填满的快感让Tony差点忍不住哭了出来。粗壮的柱身强行撑开了他那狭窄的甬道直插到最深处，硕大的龟头不停地碾压着他敏感的子宫口带给他一波比一波激烈的快感。Steve叹息着抓住了Tony的双腿往两边分开，尔后扣着他的腰以一种极其磨人的速度缓慢地抽出，感受着那湿润的甬道紧紧包覆着他吮吸的快感，然后又一口气插到最低，带给Tony无上的刺激和快乐。

Tony嘶哑着喉咙仰起头长吟了一声，搭在Steve手臂上的小腿因为过度紧绷而微微有些抽搐。那被拉伸到极致的肌肉线条完美就如同雕像，让Steve忍不住托起Tony的脚踝侧头在他的脚背上落下一吻，随后是他的脚踝，小腿肚，膝盖窝……Tony喘息着看着Steve，视线不由自主地被他那双浸满了情欲和占有欲的双眼吸了进去。Steve注视着Tony，抱着他的腿贴在胸前，搂着他的腰一下又一下缓慢却坚定地进出着他的身体，就像是在宣示着他的所有权一样。

“你简直完美……”Steve看着Tony呢喃着，宽厚的身躯在少年眼中的邀请和渴望之中缓慢地下压覆在了他的身上。Tony迫不及待地伸出双手抱住Steve吻了上去，同时把腿缠上他的腰就像是不愿让他离开自己的身体一般。Steve叹息着回抱着Tony专心致志地舔吻着他的口腔，仔细得不放过任何一个角落。

“哈——啊——快点唔，再用力点——”完全沉浸在欢愉当中的Tony主动地为Steve展开自己的身体供他享用，被拉伸开来的肌肉有着性感迷人的曲线，让Steve忍不住埋首在他的胸前，一边舔吻着他的胸肌一边抚摸着他的腰腹。

“Steve——唔——”Tony咬着唇不由自主地拱起了身子又无力地掉回床上。他的乳头是他身上最为敏感的地方之一，而如今却被Steve含在口中肆意地玩弄着。那粗糙的舌头用力地舔过他的乳尖给他带来了一阵阵让人战栗的刺激，尖锐的牙齿夹住那红肿的肉粒磨蹭时的疼痛夹杂着让人欲罢不能的快感几乎要让他哭出声来。但Steve看起来却显然还未满足，他用手指捏住了Tony的另一边乳头快速地揉弄着，紧接着突然用力地吸住了他这边的乳头然后啵一声放开，随后立刻转过头去含住另一边如法炮制。

“别吸——别咬啊——Steve唔——啊——”伴随着下身越发激烈的抽动，Steve嘴上和手上的动作也变得有些失控起来。疼痛夹杂着快感不停地拉扯着Tony脆弱敏感的神经让他几乎要失去理智，甜美的呻吟声也逐渐被沙哑的呜咽声所取代。Steve吮吸着放开了Tony乳头只是用手轻轻捏住玩弄着，随后抬起头吻住了少年几乎无法闭合的双唇，同时加快了下身抽动的速度准备进入最后的冲刺阶段。

骤雨般的攻势不断拍打着Tony体内的最后一道防线，高潮来临的瞬间，决堤的快感彻底冲掉了Tony所有的理智让他放纵地叫了出声，同时Steve也强忍住直接射进Tony体内的冲动在最后关头抽出了他的身体到达了高潮。欲望发泄过后一时有点失神的两人本能地抱在了一起等待身体平复下来，空气中信息素的味道渐渐地淡了下去，逐渐找回了一点理智的Steve低头看着他怀里的Tony，犹豫了一下后还是忍不住道：

“我还以为你是Alpha。”

“我是。”Tony喑哑着喉咙道，抬起的腿无意地探进了Steve的腿间，贴着他的长裤磨蹭了起来。

“那这是……”Steve说着吞了吞口水，刚才的性爱让他们都出了一身汗，现在他觉得有点口渴。

“这是秘密。”Tony道，“我在发情期的时候会变成Omega。”

“Jesus……”Steve吸了一口气感叹道，他从来没听说过有这样的人，但……

“很难相信对吗？”Tony苦笑了一声，默默地把腿从Steve腿间抽了出来，然后转过身去背对着Steve，“刚开始的时候谁都不敢相信。”

“Tony……”Steve伸手抱住了眼前的少年，低头吻了吻他的发旋。

“你能帮我保守秘密吗？别把这件事告诉任何人。”Tony回头看着Steve问道。

“当然。”Steve点点头道，同时不由自主地收紧了双臂圈住了Tony的身体。

“谢谢，事实上我还有一个问题，你经常做这种梦吗？”Steve闻言愣了一下，但很快就反应过来Tony在说什么，顿时红了一张脸有点心虚起来。

“不，我从来没有……”Steve下意识地为自己辩解道，“这是……我不知道……”

“所以都是信息素，你不是真的想要我。”

“不！”Steve连忙否认道，“我……这是……我不知道是从什么时候开始的，我并没有意识到这个，也许是因为我一直以为你是Alpha所以我从来没有想过……但，我不知道我这么说你会不会生气，但我很开心你是个Omega。”

“那你想标记我吗？”

Steve有些惊讶地瞪了瞪眼睛，反问道：“我可以吗？”

“我不知道，也许？你想这么做吗？”

“我不确定，但……现在，我很乐意这么做。”

Tony倒吸了一口气突然有些紧张起来，Steve按在他后颈上揉弄的手指不停地磨蹭刺激着他敏感的腺体，一阵阵微弱的酥麻快感顺着他的背脊窜到四肢让他指尖发麻。对于未知的恐惧让Tony本能地想要逃开Steve的掌控，然而对方却突然收紧手指掐住了他的后颈。

“Steve？”Tony忍不住叫了一声，由于情绪的波动，他体内的信息素又一次不受控制地散发到空气中，虽然不如之前的甜美，但也足够撩人了。

“也许我可以先用气味标记你。”Steve说着低头吻上了Tony的唇，紧接着他扯掉了少年身上所有的衣服，让完全赤裸的他趴在了自己的身上。

“你身上已经都是我的味道了。”Steve埋在Tony的颈间喃喃地叹息着，不安分的手指蹭着他凹陷腰窝滑倒他的臀间，毫不费力地埋进那依然湿润柔软的甬道中，“除了这里。我要怎么让这里沾上我的味道？”

Tony有些气息不稳地呻吟出声，埋在体内不停抽动摩擦的手指给他带来了一阵轻微的快感，但这还远远不足以满足他的需求，于是他便抓住床头板试图挺起身来在Steve的手指上操他自己。“我不知道，也许你要射进去？”

“但这样你会怀孕的。”Steve说着用手扶住Tony的腰帮他支撑自己的身体，少年不停摆动着的腰带动着他的胸膛在Steve的面前不停地摇摆着，那两颗被他玩得充血红肿的肉粒就像两颗樱桃一样挂在Tony的胸前，无时不刻不在诱惑着Steve去采摘品尝。

“那你不能射进去。”Tony的话暂时打断了Steve的思路，他其实没仔细听清少年说了些什么，他只是捕捉到了“不能”两个字。

“是吗？我不能吗？”Steve说着突然把手指插进了Tony的生殖道里用力地搔刮着他的敏感的粘膜。这突如其来的的刺激让Tony瞬间叫了出声紧接着脱力倒在了Steve的身上。Steve闭上眼贪婪地索取着Tony身上甜美的玫瑰香，紧接着张嘴含住那诱人的樱桃用力地吮吸了起来，并用另一只手按住Tony的后背不让他有任何可能逃脱的机会。

“啊——唔——啊哈——天，你都从哪里学来这些的？”

“那你又从哪里学来这些的？”

“唔——我有个好老师。”

“好老师哼……”Steve说着眼神暗了暗，刚才曾经一度盘旋在他体内的愤怒又一次不受控制地出现，同时在他血液里不停翻滚着的占有欲瞬间夺走了他身体的支配权，让他立刻抽出了埋在Tony体内的手指然后挺身再一次贯穿他的身体。

Tony仰起了头无声地尖叫出来，努力地放松自己的身体去接纳Steve这夹杂着愤怒的抽动，然而这却让Steve一次插得比一次深，直到最后他毫无顾忌地顶上了他的子宫口并用力地按住他的腰深埋在他体内不停地蹂躏着那敏感脆弱的柔软处。Tony被他这样过于激烈的操弄干得眼圈发红，他的呻吟声也逐渐蒙上了一层鼻音，听起来就像是某种小动物被野兽捕获时本能发出的呜咽声一样。

“你在生气，你吃醋了。”

“我不应该吗？”Steve说着翻身将Tony压在身下，同时拉起他的一条腿就着这个姿势大开大合地挺动起来。Tony呻吟着抓住身边的床单发出一声又一声过于放荡的叫声，敏感的肠壁随着Steve的每一次的进出节奏而规矩地收缩着，就像是有无数张小嘴正贪婪地吮吸着Steve的阴茎。

“你知道，我的老师——他在提起你的时候，也会这样——”

“你还跟他提起过我？”Steve说着把侧躺着的Tony翻了过来，然后捞起他已经无力的腰让他骑坐在自己的腿上，自下而上地挺动起来。

“我，我曾经跟他提过，也许可以让你标记我。”Steve闻言呼吸一滞，忍不住按住Tony的脖子把他紧紧地抱在了怀里，“但他没有同意。”

“是吗？”Steve说着用力地捏了捏Tony的后颈，紧接着又一次用力地顶上了他敏感的子宫口，“谁是你的老师？”

“你会见到他的。”Tony喘息着回道，“我保证，你会见到他的。”

“我不认为我想见到他。”

“但你一定要，如果你真的想标记我。”Tony笑着摸了摸Steve的脸，“你一定得见他。”

“他是谁，Tony。”

“我不能告诉你，不是现在。”Tony摇了摇头道，他的表情因为又一次临近高潮而变得有些失神。

“你不能，为什你不能……”Steve喃喃着抱紧了Tony进入了最后的冲刺阶段。粗壮的阴茎快速有力地在狭窄的生殖道里来回进出，属于Alpha的结正贴着Tony的生殖道口开始慢慢地变大。感到了一阵恐惧的Tony瞪大了眼睛抓紧了Steve的肩膀，脱力的腰本能地开始扭动起来想要逃脱Steve的掌控。

“不……Steve，别射进去，我会怀孕的，不要……”

“相信我，Tony。”Steve皱着眉抱紧了怀里的人不让他乱动，终于在最后关头抽出了他的生殖道只是射在了外面的肠道里。

Tony哑叫着到达了高潮整个人无力地软在了Steve的怀里，他能感觉到埋在体内的阴茎正在搏动着喷射着大量的精液，卡在他穴口的结让他完全无法动弹只能被动地承受这一切。从来没试过被内射的Tony为这种被灌满了的感觉而感到一阵异样的快感，他甚至可以感觉到内部的生殖道因为得不到灌溉而不满地瘙痒了起来。

“你知道，就算是这样，我还是有可能会怀孕的。”

“我有避孕药。”

Tony闻言皱了皱眉，忍不住道：“你为什么会有避孕药？”

“军队配给的，士兵出任务的时候多少有点生理需求，总要以防万一。”Steve回道。

“噢，不用了，没事。”

“但你——”

“这样怀孕的几率很小的，没事，如果真的怀了，你会要这个孩子的对吧？”

“Jesus，天，当然。”

“那就行了，我不需要避孕药，但你不能再射在里面了，我真的会怀孕的。”Tony说着从Steve的身上起来，阴茎抽出的瞬间，一股接着一股精液便顺着他的大腿内侧流下，这让两人都下意识地红了红脸，显然他们之前都没有经历过这个。

“我想去洗澡，一起来吗？”Tony看着Steve问道。Steve没有回答，只是抱着Tony吻了上去，紧接着抱起他从床上下来往浴室走去。

**Author's Note:**

> 本文不定期更新，看心情吧_(:з」∠)_


End file.
